


Discord Required

by nowjkjkjklololol



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowjkjkjklololol/pseuds/nowjkjkjklololol
Summary: Ongoing fanfic in which Zexion, a gamer who prefers to keep to himself, begins talking to someone on his server a lot more than he would normally. That’s not even mentioning the musician he’s found himself wanting to get to know better despite all intentions.





	1. Chapter One

It should have been just another quiet, routine Friday evening. It had started out that way. Zexion had woken to his alarm, set for six A.M. on the dot, which went off at the same time every single day of the year without exception. He had rolled out of bed and headed straight to the kitchen to start a cup of coffee brewing, just as he did every morning; the start of a daily routine of habits that were followed mechanically, as if following a strict set of instructions with practiced familiarity. Bathroom. Coffee and cigarette. Shower. Hygiene. Dress. Double check bag to ensure everything was in its place. Cigarette on the sofa while perusing research articles. This was how his every day began. If it was a weekday, he would have his ‘Article Research Time’ until a second alarm would sound at seven thirty to trigger his departure to campus. If it was a weekend and he had no other commitments, he would indulge himself with an extra thirty minutes. On this particular Friday, he was just getting lost in an exceedingly interesting article when the insistent ring of his cell phone cut through his concentration. He looked at the device in irritation, but upon seeing the display on the screen, he groaned internally and accepted the call. 

“Good morning. To what do I owe the...pleasure...of your call at this time of morning?” The irritation made its way firmly into his normally smooth baritone, marring it. He heard an embarrassed chuckle, and could almost picture how the man on the other end of the line would be raking his fingers through his red mane of hair. 

“Hey Zex. I figured I’d catch you this morning because I knew you’d be all bent out of shape if I called while you were on campus. How’s your morning going?” Axel’s voice rumbled through the line, and Zexion sighed. He and Axel had been roommates since freshman year’s mandatory dorm stay had randomly paired them up. They’d become good friends, so the following year they got an apartment off campus together, and had stayed there until last semester, when the redhead’s boyfriend had finally asked him to move in to a place together. Zexion wasn’t mad; Axel adored the petite blonde, and they’d helped him to move when the time came for it. 

“It was going perfectly until you called. What are you even doing up this early anyways? Weren’t you guys at some party last night?” Zexion questioned, still not over the disruption to his morning routine. Roxas, the blonde who’d stolen his friend’s heart, was a DJ at several local clubs; while they’d all been partially cohabiting, it had been a point of contention for Zexion. They kept opposite hours, which meant that Zexion would often be woken up at all hours of the night. That led to difficulty focusing on his work, shaking hands during delicate and crucial tasks, and an unshakable irritation that was far beyond his normal, somewhat aloof demeanor. He liked Roxas as a person, and as a companion for his closest friend, but the blonde had been a horrible roommate despite his semi-permanence. That was another reason Zexion hadn’t been too hurt by the residence change. 

“Yeah, we only made it home a few hours ago. Roxy crashed as soon as we got in, but I waited up so that I could call during ‘quiet reading time’ or whatever,” Axel said, pride coloring his tone, and Zexion felt a sharp stab of guilt. Axel was just trying to be a good friend and here he was being a jerk, as usual. He should be more grateful; without Axel’s constant insistence, his world would be limited to his home, school, and labs. The redhead was obviously pleased he had managed to stay awake as long as he had despite being out all night partying and drinking, and- Zexion’s eyes narrowed. He knew Axel too well. That he had planned staying up to talk to him after a night of inebriation meant that he was gathering his nerve. Which in turn meant that whatever he ultimately wanted to talk about was probably not something Zexion would be too happy about. It was probably a party or some huge event that he wanted Zexion’s attendance at, that was essentially a given. Him staying up to talk, however, signaled two things; that there was a reason Zexion would say no, and that he very desperately wanted him to come anyway. He groaned internally and reached for his cigarettes. 

“Hmm, so what is so pressing that you’d want to stay up to talk to me rather than join your little bedmate?” he asked smoothly, exhaling a cloud of smoke through a smirk. Axel hummed and spluttered momentarily before he gave a huge huff. 

“Cut right to it, why don’t ya, geez. Alright, my darling Zexion, most trusted and steadfast best friend. Is there anywhere you are absolutely REQUIRED to be tonight or tomorrow morning?” the redhead asked, voice smooth as silk aside from the pointed inflection. “Because if not, I’m calling in every favor ever. I absolutely NEED you to come on a surprise adventure slash road trip with us! Please, Zexion. Please. I would owe you forever. I’ll pay you. I’m already gonna put you up in your own room at the hotel. I’ll have room service deliver you coffee at six exactly. I’ll-“ Words flooded through the phone line, pouring from the man and growing faster and more desperate as they came. Zexion was given no time to do anything other than listen until he loudly interjected to stifle the outpour as quickly as possible. 

“Hold on, Axel. What exactly are you wanting me to do? A trip to where?” he questioned sharply, then sighed before taking a huge drag on his cigarette. He was already dreading the thing he knew he would ultimately agree to. That was how it always went. 

“So there’s this guy Roxy works with sometimes who’s got this YouTube channel, right? Well, he started hooking up with this producer or something who’s been making him videos and he’s been blowing up. Asked Roxy to do a show with him tonight and it’s gonna be HUGE for both of them. But it’s all the way over in Radiant Gardens, and I’m not gonna know anyone there and Rox will be on stage for a good part of it, and I will owe you SO much. Please?” Another cloud of smoke puffed past his lips as he groaned loudly in protest. He knew he’d give in, but that didn’t mean he had to right away. 

“Axel, you’ll end up leaving me alone when Roxas is done so the two of you can make out and complain about the next person’s set. You can’t be alone for half an hour?” Axel moaned pathetically in response, and Zexion couldn’t help but picture a dog rolled onto its back, wriggling and crying as it begged for a treat. 

“Zex,” he whined, “what if I do crazy drunk shit and embarrass Roxas? What if someone drugs me? What if he has an encore? They are headlining after all.” Another sigh emitted from Zexion, accompanied by an eye roll that was lost on the redhead. 

“None of that is going to happen, but thanks again for bringing up what a neurotic, paranoid fool I am,” the slate-haired man grumbled, indignation flaring at the idea that right after asking him to do something, Axel would bring up the outrageous concerns Zexion used to voice when the redhead would go out to bars alone trying to pick up people. He was being ridiculous, of course none of those things would happen. Although, statistically speaking, there was probably at least a twenty-seven percent chance that- he groaned in disgust at the trick his friend had just pulled. 

“Oh, you insufferable idiot. I can’t believe you’d resort to such dirty tactics. You’re lucky I care about you at all, asshole, you shouldn’t use my concern against me.” He sighed deeply, smashing the butt of his cigarette into an ashtray on his coffee table. “When do we leave?” 

“Hell yeah!” Axel cheered, the volume making Zexion wince. “We’re gonna start loading up the van at like three, but we don’t need to leave until after ‘end of class coffee break.’ And I’ll make sure someone else is on driver duty the whole time you have your raid thingy. Dude, you’re really the best,” Axel sounded uncontainably excited, unabashedly pleased he had been able to coerce his friend into the trip. A faint, fond smile grew on Zexion’s lips as he listened to the man on the other end of the line begin to ramble about the event’s other headliner and how famous his producer was. Axel really was a good friend to have when it came right down to it, so enthusiastic despite most likely being near exhaustion simply because he’d promised his presence. He was lucky. Tuning the redhead out after determining he would never need or want to know the information being shared, Zexion glanced at the clock, then stood abruptly. He only had a few minutes left before he needed to be leaving, but with the plans he’d just agreed to, he figured he might need an extra coffee to take with him and didn’t have much time left to brew it. 

“Hey, sorry, Axel, but I need to go. I’ll head to you guys’ place after I pick up my coffee. And text me if I need to bring or wear or pack anything in particular. See you, say ‘hello’ to Roxas for me,” Zexion hurried before he hung up without waiting for a reply. Axel had what he wanted; he couldn’t be too mad. Besides, he knew Zexion’s precise, repetitive schedule from when they lived together. He would realize what time it was and understand. Zexion gathered his things and rushed to the kitchen to get his coffee brewing before he needed to head out the door. As he was tapping his foot impatiently while the dark liquid slowly dropped through the filter, his phone vibrated silently in his pocket and drew his attention. That was the notification for the gaming chat server app he used to admin one of the top groups in a mobile game he played, the one Axel had referenced in one of the many promises of gratitude made to Zexion. The man pulled his phone out and checked the notification; someone had joined the server. Oh good, a new member. He’d recently had to remove a player and there was an open spot in his group that he wanted to fill before their raid time that afternoon. Clicking into the notification and opening up the thread, he sent a message to the new user. 

>>Welcome Channel   
MelodiousNocturne has joined the server.   
CloakedSchemer: hello there. Did you already send a request in game? 

He had been using that user name or some variant of it since he had started seriously playing video games in grade school, and had made a name for himself in several online communities throughout the years. The current game he played was an online role-playing game which was highly competitive, made even more so in recent months due to another game in the same series being released for major consoles, meaning a lot of new players had joined the game. Dots appeared on screen, distracting him and signifying that someone was typing. 

>>Welcome Channel   
MelodiousNocturne: hey, I didn’t bc your party page said the app was required so I figured I’d get this first. Should I?   
CloakedSchemer: Yeah, that would be great. I’ll check your avatar stats and make sure you’ll fit in here, and then you’ll receive an acceptance. I’ll take care of that now, and then I will be offline until lunchtime, but if you need any assistance before then, the secondary admin is @TaciturnStalwart. He will be notified by that tag, so hopefully he’ll pop in and say hello when he gets online. Other than that, welcome to the group!   
MelodiousNocturne: sounds great dude, thanks!   
TaciturnStalwart: that’s my cue, hey. While he sorts that out, can I ask you a few questions to determine what role you’ll receive in the group?   
MelodiousNocturne: sure no prob 

Satisfied his second-in-command could handle things on that front, Zexion switched into the game, always running in the background on his phone. He had no time for it during class and lab work, but when he was able to afford a break, like his lunch hour, he would get on to play. And of course, there was the scheduled raid hour every day in which as many members of the group as possible got online to fight a series of large bosses together for significant rewards and character experience. He navigated to the home screen, where a small red circle drew attention to a new player request to join the party. He clicked on it, then on the avatar beside the request to check out the new person’s stats. They were a newer player compared to Zexion’s four years of gameplay, but had still been on for at least a few months. Their rank met requirement, they were of a decent level, they had adequate equipment setup and upgrades...this one looked like he could actually be a useful member. He definitely met Zexion’s requirements to join. Backing out to the original request, Zexion took a moment to study the avatar. Male, blonde hair, black coat; people could change everything about their character, from clothes to gender, so it didn’t really mean much, but it would give him something to picture in his head when he saw the name. He hit accept, then dropped back into the chat app to send a final message to his other admin. 

>>Admin Channel   
CloakedSchemer: this guy looks good, get him comfortable and assign him a role and I’ll check back in around lunch, okay? 

Zexion promptly minimized the app, locked his phone, and then raced to get his coffee and get out the door; he was now running late. At least, late for his schedule. Whatever would Vexen say.


	2. Chapter Two

“Sooo stoked for this, Axe. This is gonna be my chance to get my name out there for real. Wonder if we’ll keep working together after this, or if his producer will take him in another direction.” Roxas was seated with his legs dangling off the hood of the retro old VW van he and Axel had purchased together to make traveling to their respective shows easier; neither the huge canvases Axel worked on nor all of Roxas’s DJ equipment and speakers were easy to load up in anything else. He watched closely as his tall, sexy redheaded boyfriend lugged yet another speaker to the back, a faint sheen of sweat glistening as lean, strong muscles bunches and flexed under the poor coverage of an old black tank top. He licked his lips, eyes traveling down the man’s lanky, trim frame and giving particular consideration to the way Axel’s faded grey skinny jeans hugged his body and drew attention to all the right places.

“You just gonna sit there and watch me work for you all day, Blondie?” the man teased as he walked past, and Roxas grinned unashamedly.

“But the view is just sooo nice,” he whined, batting his eyes and blowing his boyfriend a kiss. Axel laughed loudly, giving him a wink in return before he disappeared around the back of the van.

“I’m excited for you, Rox. You’re gonna kill it! What are you wearing?” Axel called from the back of the van, then continued as he came back around to Roxas’s perch. “Surely not that,” he finished with a smirk, looking pointedly at the ratty old Pierce The Veil t-shirt Roxas had on, which was threadbare, faded, and had a ripped seam which had been poorly repaired with orange thread at some point. The blonde sniffed, looking offended.

“Of course not, the crowd gets to see me in my nice clothes, not my valuable ones.” He couldn’t help but giggle as Axel’s eyebrow rose in disbelief. “Yeah, see, this shirt may LOOK like it belonged in the trash four years ago, but it’s ACTUALLY one of the comfiest things I own. I’d get upset if someone stole my six hundred munny leather jacket, but I’d be devastated if someone stole this.” He looked down at his shirt lovingly as Axel laughed loudly and stepped into the space between his legs, almost nose to nose with him now.

“You know I’m kidnapping that shirt as soon as you take it off and claiming it for my own,” he stated, acidic green eyes sparkling with mischief, and Roxas clutched his shirt tightly with a gasp.

“You can’t! You’re too big, you’ll stretch all the comfy out of it,” he exclaimed in mock indignation, widening his big, bright blue eyes at Axel. The redhead moaned low in his throat, gripping Roxas’s hips as he stepped closer and tugged the smaller man against his chest.

“You know, I seem to remember you saying almost the exact same thing to me once in a different setting, and we both know how THAT turned out.” He ground his hips against Roxas with a playful grin and fire burning in his eyes, causing the blonde to wind his hands around the back of Axel’s neck to keep him close.

“What if we call it a draw and remove the shirt from the equation entirely?” Roxas purred into his ear, reveling in the small shiver that ran through the taller man as a tongue followed his words to delicately trace its shell. Axel growled, sliding his hands down the blonde’s body to grip beneath his thighs, and Roxas tightened his grip in anticipation of being picked up, when-

“Oh hello, you two. It doesn’t appear that you’re prepared to head out, shall I go inside? Or should I wait here instead?” The bored drawl of Axel’s best friend halted their lips mere centimeters before they collided. Axel smirked, blazing fire dimming to a spark of humor in emerald eyes as he turned away to face the new arrival; Roxas huffed lightly and let himself fall into a pout. He liked Zexion as a person, and as friend to his boyfriend, but...the guy could be such a spoilsport. Like now. Or, back when he used to stay over with Axel in his shared apartment most nights, when Roxas would get creative particularly late at night or early in the morning depending on how you looked at it. He was just...so very, very different from Roxas.

“Hey Zex. It’s fine, I’ll get back to the work you both truly want me to be doing. Your stuff in your car?” Axel asked the slate-haired male, moving out from between Roxas’s legs and heading back to the apartment for a few more things. Zexion nodded and then stepped forward to lean against the van’s driver side door. 

“Hello Roxas. Nice to see you,” Zexion murmured before lighting up a cigarette and then burying his nose in his phone. The blonde sighed, resigned to the change in agenda, and turned his head slightly to look at Zexion. Roxas had always thought his hair made the man look even more moody and brooding than he was, if that were possible; it was a blueish grey, steel color, longer in the front and layered in such a way that it covered one eye completely and the other partially, despite him seeming to always have some tucked behind his ear as well. 

“How you been, man? Did Axel tell you about what we’re doing?” he asked, genuinely curious. He knew from forced proximity that Zexion’s musical preference was somewhat similar to his fellow headliner’s, a guy who called himself Demyx, though Roxas wasn’t certain if that was his actual name or just an online persona. He recorded himself playing guitar or another stringed instrument while singing, and Roxas had loved the raw, pure talent he had discovered so much that he began sampling his tracks to mix into his own music. Soon enough, the pair had begun collaborating, which had led them to where they were now.

“A little bit,” Zexion breezed, not looking up from his device. Oh yeah, this was the time of afternoon when he played that game on his phone. Within the next hour or so, he’d start his boss event thing, and then it would be next to impossible to distract him; that’d be just fine for Roxas, who was really looking forward to a little road trip with his boyfriend, and the less conspicuous their third wheel was, the better. Still, Axel was right; the guy would never take the initiative on his own to have a fun night out. He needed friends there with him and a strong force dragging him out of his comfort zone. “I actually think you might like the other guy I’ll be playing with. He sounds like some of the stuff you listen to. If you can get past me mangling it, that is.” He laughed at his own teasing, and the slate-haired man finally cracked a smile at that.

“Oh come on, tonight of all nights you shouldn’t sell yourself...short,” the retort came with a smirk and a pointed look, and Roxas groaned loudly. The few measly inches that separated them in height were what kept the blonde firmly in place as the shortest person in the group, and it had become a running joke.

“Whatever, Zex,” he stuck out his tongue childishly at the other just in time to be caught by Axel, who was returning with a few bags and pillows.

“Good to see everyone behaving,” he snorted, nudging Roxas with his elbow as he passed. “Just need to get Zexion’s stuff and the cooler and we’re good to go. Last call for anything inside,” was called as he continued on his way, and Roxas lazily hopped off the car.

“Gonna take a leak and make sure I got everything, I’ll be back,” he muttered habitually as he headed towards his apartment. He hadn’t really expected a response, and Zexion felt no need to offer one except a slight inclination of the head. Roxas bounded away and up the stairs to their landing, reaching their door just as Axel was maneuvering their heavy cooler out the doorway. “Never fear, your hero is here!” he sang out, grabbing one end of the cooler so Axel could move to the other side and walk it through with him. As soon as he had cleared the frame, however, he scooped it back out of Roxas’s arms, leaning down to place a sweet kiss on his forehead. 

“Ah, thanks my love, but we wouldn’t want you to overexert yourself before your show. I’ve got this,” he purred, winking at the blonde before setting off again, whistling a jaunty tune despite the weight of his load. Roxas shook his head with a broad smile, then ducked inside. He’d thrown the clothes he was going to wear to the show into his bag, which he’d seen Axel carry down. He grabbed his cologne off the bathroom vanity while he was in there, and then decided everything looked good, so he locked the door behind himself as he left. He made it back down to the van just as the redhead slammed the back shut and made a dramatic gesture to the two shorter men.

“Alright, tiny overlords, our chariot awaits,” he said dramatically, starting giggles from Roxas and getting an eye roll with a half-smile from Zexion. They all clambered inside, Axel behind the wheel for the start of their three hour drive down, with Roxas taking shotgun and Zexion settling himself in the back. Then they were off, Roxas stealing the auxiliary cord immediately and starting a playlist of the songs he was planning on including in the set tonight. Zexion put in headphones, absently letting them know to tap him if they needed his attention. Roxas and Axel instead shared snacks and laughed and talked about his songs, and it was easy to forget there was anyone else in the car. The pair were so withdrawn into their own little bubble that Roxas didn’t think of Zexion again until they reached the halfway point and Axel pulled into a gas station so they could refuel and stretch their legs. Roxas was still laughing from something the redhead had said, hand in the handle to let himself out, when Axel turned around to reach over the center console and tap Zexion gently on the head. 

“Want anything from inside? We’re stopping for a minute,” Axel said, and Roxas couldn’t quite make out the quiet response but assumed it was a ‘no’ from Axel’s shrug and movement towards his own door. Roxas glanced back and saw Zexion lounging on the bench seat, a tablet out beside his phone, with his game running on the larger screen and some sort of chat open on his cell. Roxas tailed Axel towards the door of the slightly run down little station, catching up and slipping a hand into one of the larger man’s.

“Doesn’t he usually go back down to one device after their big group thing?” he asked quietly yet unconcernedly, eyes going straight to a freezer chest with ice cream bars inside once the ding of a bell announced their arrival. Axel shrugged, drifting towards the counter and the racks of cigarettes behind it. 

“Yeah, but who knows. Maybe someone did something stupid and he’s having fun yelling at them,” Axel said, voice carrying easily in the deserted shop without the need to speak up. Roxas shook his head, grabbing three sea salt ice cream bars from the cooler and joining his boyfriend at the register. He waited through the polite greetings and requests before the attendant turned to retrieve Axel’s cigarettes to reply.

“No, he’s got himself a sugardaddy and he’s working them over for in-game cash,” he chuckled, placing his ice cream surreptitiously on the counter next to the cigarettes the attendant had set down upon their return. They were rung up as well, and Axel, shaking with suppressed laughter, paid for everything without even acknowledging his sneaky move.

“Wait, even better; he’s actually had a secret online relationship with someone for months and has just now discovered he’s been catfished this entire time by some elderly granny,” he choked out, trying to control his laughter as they walked towards the exit. Roxas beat him, holding the door open and bursting out laughing as soon as Axel had passed through.

“He was actually catfishing them and now they’re demanding answers from their sexy warrior princess,” the blonde wheezed, and Axel roared with laughter that cut off abruptly; Zexion was standing several feet away from the van and the gas pumps, facing the dying sunlight with a cigarette in one hand and his phone in the other. Roxas knew Axel would probably be dying to join his friend, as he’d run out of cigarettes almost as soon as they’d gotten on the road, so he reached up to pull Axel into a quick kiss, then jerked his head towards Zexion once he’d released the redhead. “You go, I’ll put the gas in. I’m trying to hold off right now, because we both know how I get when I drink.” Axel chuckled, giving him a tender look.

“Thanks, Roxy,” he murmured happily before loping off in the slate-haired male’s direction, already tearing open the cellophane wrapping on the box of cigarettes. Roxas watched him standing next to Zexion, chatting and seeming to try to draw the other back into the real world. The blonde opened up the tank and got the gas pumping, his thoughts returning to the gig they were headed to.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, new chapter! I had actually been working on ‘Got It Memorized?’, but you guys gave this one more love, so I did as well.
> 
> I’m starved for feedback and would love it in any form 😍
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

Zexion was feeling more and more out of his element with every passing moment. Not only were they barreling towards a night out that he couldn’t escape from, but he was also having an unusual time with his in-game party. One particular person, actually. On his lunch break, he’d checked in on the chat app, and TaciturnStalwart had warned him their new recruit was overtly friendly and talkative, but Zexion had brushed that off. Usually new members were excited to fit themselves in, and would settle down in a few days once they got used to the group. When he got on for pre-raid, however, he checked through all the channels as was his habit and saw MelodiousNocturne appearing in almost every one. He was asking questions, he was asking for improvement suggestions, he was showing off his gear; nothing had been posted was against their group rules or in the wrong channel or offensive. He seemed like a great addition, already joking with some of the long-term members and showing that his character would be a powerful force. He wasn’t sure why TaciturnStalwart seemed so irritated...until he checked his direct messages. There he found thirteen unopened messages from the same sender. He sighed, opening up the chat with MelodiousNocturne.

>>Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne  
MelodiousNocturne: hey man, how’s it going?  
MelodiousNocturne: I guess you’re not back yet, but I was hoping to pick your brain about a few things?  
MelodiousNocturne: like, game related  
MelodiousNocturne: lol  
MelodiousNocturne: like mainly, I wanna know what your secret is  
MelodiousNocturne: you’re always one of the top players. Almost always THE top player.  
MelodiousNocturne: there must be something you’re doing for the lux gain, because it’s not possible from just raiding  
MelodiousNocturne: and like, I basically joined this party just to ask you what’s up  
MelodiousNocturne: I want you to teach me your ways, master  
MelodiousNocturne: and don’t tell me it’s just the subslots  
MelodiousNocturne: I’m not quite as good as you, but mine aren’t the problem  
MelodiousNocturne: hmm, I hope I’m not bugging you  
MelodiousNocturne: omg please don’t delete me

A smirk formed on his lips before he was able to stop it. They were just so...bubbly. He supposed that was the best word. Exuberant, maybe. Zexion straightened his features back to impassive as he began to reply.

>>Direct Message: MelodiousNocturne  
CloakedSchemer: I have weekday commitments, I’m almost never available until about an hour or so before raid time.  
CloakedSchemer: and you’ll need to spend some time in party before I start giving information like that. Do you know how many times we get members of Guardians of Light or The Heartless trying to get in here to get me to divulge exactly that information?  
CloakedSchemer: you’re not the first person to see my name on the leaderboard.

Satisfied, Zexion pulled out his tablet and booted the game up on there. He usually played this specific time with both devices so he could have the chat open during the critical time period. The car they were traveling in was an ancient Volkswagen van, and it was prone to sharp bumps and jostling, so he stretched out across the bench seat and let the tablet lean against his leg for stability. Then he pulled headphones out of his pocket, slipping them into his ears before plugging them into the phone and returning his attention to the screen.

>> Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne  
MelodiousNocturne: okay, fair enough  
MelodiousNocturne: and those guys are lame, Organization XIII is obviously the superior group and them trying to infiltrate just shows they know it  
MelodiousNocturne: ...does that mean I’m safe from you deleting me?  
CloakedSchemer: for now, at least. Apply yourself to the group, and reap more rewards.  
MelodiousNocturne: yes, my liege  
MelodiousNocturne: will you at least look at my build and tell me what you think I could improve upon?  
MelodiousNocturne: I know there’s a channel for that, but I’m asking YOU

Zexion frowned a little at that. Why were they so insistent on getting his input? It seemed ridiculous that someone would have been watching his succession of top scores and wanted to learn from him rather than simply compete with him. It did leave him with a better impression of the talkative newcomer, though; as a researcher, he was always appreciative of a hunger for knowledge in others. It was that slight endearment that led to him to start going through MelodiousNocturne’s gear and equipment, offering suggestions for improvement and asking him why he made the choices he had made. He then explained a game mechanism that produced more lux gained from defeated opponents, and how to calculate his damage to maximize it. After they’d worked their way through that, it was time for the group raid to start, and he left the chat to take care of his normal admin responsibilities. While the raid was ongoing, he switched back to read what he’d missed.

>> Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne  
MelodiousNocturne: okay, I think I got it all, I’ll let you know how it’s working on the boss.  
MelodiousNocturne: dude, you’ve really got these guys whipped into shape, don’t you?  
MelodiousNocturne: are you this authoritative irl? I bet you totally are lol  
MelodiousNocturne: oh man this is helping a ton, I’m averaging like 90mil more lux than before  
CloakedSchemer: yes, many of the players in the group have been with me for months or years. And I like things done in a certain way to achieve maximum success for all.  
CloakedSchemer: also, I’m not authoritative, I’m just very precise. And I expect others to be, as well.  
MelodiousNocturne: hey, I never said it was a bad thing! I’m just guessing a little, figuring out how to picture you behind the screen 

That made Zexion a little uncomfortable, to see it put so plainly. He liked the persona he’d constructed for himself online, and didn’t divulge personal information under almost any circumstance. He didn’t even have a picture of himself for his profile; it was his in-game character’s face that appeared in the icon next to his name. Then again, most of the time people were polite enough not to ask questions about the real world unless it related to the game, like what time zone a player was in. Needing a moment to think of how to respond, Zexion looped through the channels again, commenting in a few places. After wasting a few more seconds focusing on the game, he reopened his messages.

>> Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne  
MelodiousNocturne: it’s just something I do. Don’t worry, I’m not trying to creep on you!  
MelodiousNocturne: for example; it is my firm belief that WhirlwindLancer is like, a grumpy old man. He barely ever talks and when he does he’s all snappy and short.  
MelodiousNocturne: And he’s super protective of Number14, who I imagine is a tiny sweet little girl. She’s got spunk, though.

Zexion cracked a smile despite himself; he thought the same of Number14. She was obvious, though, from her pink anime icon to her avatar, always decked out in frilly dresses. She also seemed very naive on many topics in the chat.

>> Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne  
CloakedSchemer: I don’t like to give out personal information online. That being said...I agree with you about Number14.  
MelodiousNocturne: wanna hear my guess about you?  
CloakedSchemer: sure  
CloakedSchemer: but I won’t tell you if your guess is correct.  
MelodiousNocturne: that’s fine. Will you tell me if I’m wrong?  
CloakedSchemer: maybe  
MelodiousNocturne: I’m guessing you’re one of those nine-to-five-in-a-suit type businesses men, not a speck on your shoes and not a hair out of place. Probably run some big company. In your 30s or maybe even 40s.  
MelodiousNocturne: am I close?

A grimace formed on Zexion’s features. Was that really how he came across? Well, he supposed if he gave no information, he couldn’t expect a more accurate description.

>> Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne  
CloakedSchemer: not even slightly. That kind of a job would be highly unsatisfactory for me.  
MelodiousNocturne: well, that’s a relief, same here.  
MelodiousNocturne: Although I’m not sure if I’m glad to know my hopeful future mentor isn’t mediocre, or if I’m upset bc now I’m super curious  
CloakedSchemer: you don’t know I’m not mediocre, just that I’m not THAT kind of mediocre.  
MelodiousNocturne: well, I’ll have a new guess tomorrow. We’ll see then lol  
CloakedSchemer: I suppose. I still won’t tell you.  
MelodiousNocturne: that’s fine. Gives me something to do  
MelodiousNocturne: well, other than tonight, i mean. I’m about to get off when raiding finishes here in a minute.  
CloakedSchemer: don’t waste too much time on it, I’m not usually one for sharing details about myself.  
MelodiousNocturne: damn dude, not gonna cut me any slack.  
MelodiousNocturne: raiding with a full, competent party was pretty awesome. I’m looking forward to being a part of your team, Schemer.  
MelodiousNocturne: But now I gotta jet, I’ll catch up with you later  
MelodiousNocturne: have a good night!

Zexion had left the chat when the raid was drawing to a close to manage the after-raid, and he returned to find that MelodiousNocturne had logged off. For some reason, despite knowing the other wouldn’t see it til much later, he felt compelled to wish him a good evening as well. Which was strange, as he usually kept conversations online very direct and concise. The way MelodiousNocturne spoke, however, was enticing; entrapping you in an unexpected and uninvited friendship before you realized what had happened. Did he want a friendship with someone online, in a party that he managed for a game? Why wouldn’t he? Axel unknowingly saved him from his inner turmoil, however, tapping him on the head to gain his attention.  
“Want anything from inside? We’re stopping for a minute,” he asked, and Zexion belatedly realized that the van had stopped at some rickety-looking gas station in the middle of nowhere.  
“No, thank you,” he mumbled, voice quiet and rough from his extended silence. Axel shrugged as he leaned back, and both he and Roxas left the vehicle. Zexion stared down at his phone for another moment before he sent a quick ‘goodnight’ and closed the chat altogether. He spared the game a glance, but opted for a cigarette outside instead. A low groan escaped him as he forced stiff muscles into action, tugging the door open before finally, gratefully, fully extending his legs as he stepped out of the van. He walked stiffly several feet in the opposite direction of the gas pumps, then pulled out his cigarettes and sparked one to life. He stood there, facing out towards the road and watching the sun set behind a thick layer of clouds. It was peaceful, and calming, and beautifully serene...and he couldn’t stop thinking about why he’d said goodnight to MelodiousNocturne. It was infuriating. Was he just getting soft? Had he needed more human contact than he realized? He pulled his phone out, half attempting to convince himself he was just checking for overlooked notifications, but unable to stop himself, he clicked back into Discord. Then, with a slight frown, he opened his admin chat up.

>> Direct Messages: Organization XIII Admins  
CloakedSchemer: what kind of impression have you gotten from the new addition?  
CloakedSchemer: he was asking about my lux gain method before raid hour  
TaciturnStalwart: and you’re wondering if he’s been sent to find out?  
CloakedSchemer: how do you read him?  
TaciturnStalwart: well, honestly he seems harmless enough, but he sure is fucking chatty. If we keep him, I feel like it’s going to get a lot more noisy around here  
CloakedSchemer: it already is, my friend. I logged in to thirteen messages from him.  
TaciturnStalwart: he must really be a fan, I only got two.  
CloakedSchemer: oh shut up Taciturn  
CloakedSchemer: I’m going to be offline until tomorrow, I’m stuck at an event. Please keep an eye out for admin pings if you’re able  
TaciturnStalwart: will do. Have a nice evening, Schemer

Zexion hit the phone’s lock habitually, then found himself staring at his own reflection on the now darkened screen. How many years had he known and relied upon Taciturn, four in this game and a little bit prior to that from both being in the same party in a different mobile game. He had ignored that final, polite yet friendly farewell without any hesitation whatsoever, and he considered TaciturnStalwart to be a friend. Axel’s loud voice from only a few feet away shocked him out of his frustrated musings, almost causing him to drop his phone as he jumped.  
“Everything been going okay, Zex?” the redhead had asked, but he began laughing after seeing how startled Zexion had been by his appearance. Zexion scowled at his friend, huffing as he slipped his phone into his pocket.  
“I’m not used to you sneaking up on me constantly anymore, you just took me by surprise,” he said frostily, only earning more laughter from Axel.  
“It’s not my fault you get so focused on things that a parade could pass by without you noticing,” Axel retorted, lighting up a cigarette of his own and staring off into the same direction that Zexion had been facing previously. “You gotta hang out with us more. Get back to the real world, not labs and games.” Zexion rolled his eyes dramatically with a sigh.  
“I’m here, aren’t I?” the slate-haired male grumped, crossing his free arm over his chest. Axel just shot him a sidelong look that was equal parts mischievous and sympathetic.  
“When was the last time you went out with someone? Not us, I mean like a date.” Axel’s question struck a nerve, and Zexion’s lip curled into a silent snarl at the taller man. His last and only serious relationship had ended in total and severe failure, and he didn’t like the subject to be brought up. Ever. Axel knew that. Hell, he’d been around to watch the crash and burn.  
“Don’t ask stupid questions,” he snapped, but Axel just shrugged as he looked back into the distance.  
“Just saying, clubs are notoriously great places to meet people,” the redhead said casually, and then fell silent, letting Zexion reflect upon the words. One of the multitude of reasons his relationship had been doomed from the start was that he had chosen to become involved with a peer in his research lab, and they had ended up spending a lot of time together, yet simultaneously apart. Axel had long been making comments about looking outside his routine for someone to spend time with, just as long as Zexion had been sneering at the idea. He didn’t want this whole ordeal to start out on a sour note, however, so he bit his tongue and watched the horizon with his friend quietly. After a few more moments, a third face joined their space, but did not maintain the silence that had fallen.  
“You guys ready to head back out?” Roxas asked cheerfully, passing an ice cream bar to his boyfriend before holding one out to Zexion, who took his with a smile full of gratitude for the conversation change more than anything else.  
“Definitely,” Axel grinned, tossing out his cigarette and unwrapping the frozen treat. Zexion mirrored his actions, somewhat surprised Roxas had managed to find this particular ice cream at a small gas station in the middle of nowhere; it was an unusual flavor, but the blonde’s favorite, so Zexion had been subjected to the sea salt ice cream bar repeatedly in the past.  
“I’m starting to get those pre-gig jitters,” the smaller man admitted with a laugh, and Axel rubbed his blonde spikes affectionately.  
“You guys are gonna be so fucking awesome, Roxy, don’t worry,” the redhead enthused while folding Roxas into a tight embrace. “We’ve only got a little ways left to go, too. Then we can get some drinks in you to get rid of those nerves.” Roxas laughed, and Zexion let the corner of his lips twitch up in a small smile. At least the frustrating anticipation for the event would be over soon.  
“Lets get going then,” he murmured, turning around and heading towards the van without waiting to see if they were following; knowing the pair, they were probably making out. He opened the door to the van and climbed back inside, pulling out his phone and confirming that he hadn’t received any messages in the brief time he had stopped paying attention to it. Then, irritated at himself, he glanced out the window to see that the couple was indeed making out where he had left them. He rolled his eyes to himself and opened up a playlist to occupy his mind for the duration of the trip. The intricate notes of one of Zexion’s favorite violin compositions began, and he felt his mind begin to relax. At least when they got to the event, he could begin drinking. Besides, he would have Axel there with him to ease some of his discomfort, and there would be live music to listen to, even if it would probably turn out to be subpar at best. It wouldn’t turn out to be that awful, he told himself halfheartedly. Hopefully.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I’ve been working on my huge update for my story There’s An App For That, but took a little break to knock out this chapter!

Zexion found himself leaning up against the bar to avoid the press of countless sweaty, gyrating bodies as they filled the room and moved in time to the demanding thud of the bass. It was awful, he mused with a slight frown as he nursed his drink. Roxas was backstage with his fellow headliner, and had been since they’d arrived; it was the pair’s first time meeting face to face, apparently, and they wanted to aquatint themselves and go over what they would be doing. That had left he and a pouting Axel to head to the bar to get some drinks while the first set played. By the second set, Axel wanted to head out to the dance floor; this artist was playing much more upbeat, bouncy music and the growing crowd was really starting to move. Zexion had kept an eye on the redhead in the sea of bodies at first, but after just a handful of songs, the room was packed and personal space was a thing of the past. The bar was choked with people pushing their way to the front to try to order, but Zexion was loathe to leave; he had no idea where Axel was now and wanted to remain in the last place they’d seen each other so there was even a slight possibility of being found again. He sighed, swirling his drink in hand before taking a large swallow. He had known Axel would do this, he couldn’t really be too upset. When the final song of the second set played, there seemed to be a mass exodus to the bar to refill before the music started up again and Zexion found himself gripping the bar to avoid being pushed from his spot. He frowned down at the highly polished steel surface under his hands, watching the blurry, distorted reflections of people trying to get the bartender’s attention and talking loudly to people nearby. 

“This next guy sucks, but he always plays with Demyx for some reason, and honestly-“ 

“Man I’m so ready for these headliners, fucking Gaia I can’t believe he’s-“ 

“Marluxia is going to make him the next Lenne, mark my words. Just look how she took over Zanarkand!” 

“Do I still look alright? That dude is super hot and I’m gonna go over there and-“ 

Already bored of the endless cascade of voices falling around him, the slate-haired man lifted his glass again when someone fell into him hard, knocking the glass out of his hand and spilling it all over the bar. Irritation and indignation warred as he spun around to say something to the clumsy buffoon who had slammed into him, but when his glare met bright, ocean-green eyes, all of those feelings evaporated instantly. There was something about the oddly attractive male in front of him that made anger impossible. While the man stammered out an apology, Zexion let himself stare appreciatively, taking in scruffy, dirty blonde hair that was cut into some sort of mulleted mohawk, a black overcoat that had the sleeves rolled to the elbows, ripped skinny jeans that ended in huge black boots, then slid all the way up to that mischievous-looking face, twisted in chagrin. 

“Oh my Gaia, I’m so, so sorry, I tripped and I couldn’t catch myself in time to- did I break the glass, too, or just make a huge mess?” the blonde asked frantically, hands in front of him as if reaching to offer help but unsure of what to do. Uncharacteristically ignoring the other’s blunder, he waved a hand dismissively. 

“The drink only ended up on the bar, don’t be concerned,” he gently supplied, fully turning towards the man. How drunk was he? He was never this interested in someone he had only met- no, he was never this interested in someone, period. On the other hand...the gangly blonde sparked something to life deep within him, and he couldn’t put a name to what it was. The newcomer seemed to be adequately reassured, as his expression shifted from embarrassment to interest and those green eyes raked over him unhurriedly. 

“What were you drinking? I’d love to buy you another,” he said smoothly, sliding into the space next to Zexion at the bar. The smell of his cologne, something that reminded the shorter man of saltwater and leather, settled comfortingly around Zexion and sent a little flutter of heat through his stomach. Physical attraction was definitely present, Zexion wasn’t going to waste his own time pretending that it wasn’t. Something else, though...he shook his head, focusing back on the conversation. 

“No need. I’ve probably had enough for the time being, anyway.” Behind them, the next set started up, but the music didn’t carry the energy of what had previously been playing and the majority of the people gathered were talking amongst themselves. He should probably find Axel. “I’ll just go...” he began, but trailed off at the sight of pleading, puppy-dog eyes that instantly made Zexion compare the blonde to some sort of dog, and his mind supplied the word the slate-haired man had been searching for; endearing. He found the blonde endearing. How...unusual. 

“Please?” the blonde pleaded softly. “Promise I’m not always such an idiot. I don’t usually manage to piss off the hottest guy in the bar THIS quickly.” Zexion felt a blush burn across his cheeks, flattered and embarrassed. He wasn’t used to this; he had no idea what to do or how to respond in this situation. 

“Ah, if you insist, I suppose,” he murmured, hiding in his long, steel blue bangs. “It was just a whiskey sour.” The blonde leaned over the bar and waved at the bartender, who came straight over to Zexion’s surprise. 

“A whiskey sour and a rum and coke?” he requested, and the man behind the bar quickly got to work, pushing the drinks towards them and then returning to the press of waiting patrons. 

“Impressive,” the shorter man murmured, taking a sip from his drink as his companion beamed. 

“Anything to make it up to you. Come here often?” the blonde questioned easily, but it forced Zexion’s brain back into reality. 

“No, I’m from out of town. I most likely will never return,” he answered dismissively, trying to resume his aloof demeanor. No matter how attractive the man was, it would be a waste of both of their time to continue their interaction. Zexion wouldn’t be inviting a stranger to his hotel, and they would almost assuredly never see one another after that. The blonde, however, apparently took no notice of the sudden rigidness. 

“Oh cool, me too! I’m just here for the show,” he said enthusiastically, throwing back his glass to take a huge swig. Zexion caught himself watching the blonde’s throat as he swallowed and quickly averted his eyes, feeling another blush begin to creep up. Maybe he did need to get out more often, if an attractive, charming stranger could bring him to his metaphorical knees within moments. 

“Mm,” Zexion hummed, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. The blonde pressed on, undeterred by the minimal response. 

“Look, I...I know your first impression of me probably isn’t that great, and I really wish I could stay and give you a different one, but,” the blonde paused, grabbing a complementary cocktail napkin from the bar top and pulling a pen from his pocket. “I said I was just gonna grab a drink and head back.” He scribbled furiously on the napkin for a second before pushing it towards Zexion with a nervous smile. “That’s my number. Would you text me?” Zexion’s look of blank surprise drifted between the napkin and the hopeful look on the blonde’s face. A large part of him wanted to extend his hand the few inches required to claim the bit of paper, but his innate cynicism and realistic nature held him back. With great difficulty, he lifted his gaze back to expectant green eyes. 

“I don’t think that would be the wisest course of action,” he hesitantly admitted. The sight of the blonde’s expression dropping made him want to reconsider, but...”we both head back home after tonight, and I’m not great at keeping up interpersonal relationships at the best of times, let alone when distance would be involved. I...don’t want to waste your time.” The blonde sighed heavily, then peeked up at him with a sad half-smile. 

“Any time you gave me wouldn’t be a waste on my end. I’m gonna leave that; maybe you’ll changed your mind. Even if you just want to say ‘hey,’ you never know when you’ll need a friend.” Zexion nodded, but made no move to take the napkin. After a second, the blonde forced a grin back onto his face. “Well, sorry again, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the night. Bye, gorgeous,” he said, giving the shorter man a little two-fingered salute before he turned and disappeared into the bodies crowding the dance floor. Zexion stared after him long after he had been lost from view, absently sipping his drink and thinking about that wonderfully attractive but out of reach blonde. The set finally drew to a close with a mediocre song that was nevertheless upbeat enough to get the crowd excitedly anticipating the headliners’ arrival on stage. In the dead space between sets, the eager conversations starting up around the room quickly became thunderous. Out of the corner of his eye, Zexion saw red hair sidle up next to him at the bar, and he let out a quiet huff without even turning his head to look at his closest friend. 

“See, I told you that you’d end up abandoning me,” the slate-haired male pointed out, drawing a sheepish laugh from the man at his side. Before Axel could defend himself, a single light flared to life, drawing all eyes immediately to a figure illuminated front and center on stage. Behind him, the residual light allowed the shadowy form of Roxas setting up his equipment to flicker in and out of sight. Zexion had taken a decent drink after taunting Axel, but found himself choking on it as he recognized the blonde squinting out at the crowd against the harsh spotlight. 

“Hey, how’s everybody doing tonight?” he called out to the crowd, causing a room-shaking cheer to erupt from the gathered people. “Listen, guys, before we get started for you, I have a favor to ask.” Murmuring spread like wildfire through the crowd, while Zexion laughed humorlessly at himself because of COURSE he was cliche enough to be drooling over a musician. The blonde on stage was still talking, though. “See, just a minute ago, I ran into someone at the bar...literally. Knocked his drink out of his hand and everything.” Zexion felt all the blood drain from his face as he stood there frozen in place. What was he doing? People in the crowd started looking around towards the bar, clearly searching for their idol’s subject. “I think I gave him a bad impression, because now he won’t take my number. But you guys know me, right?” No, this was not happening. His mind was screaming at him to run before he was directly pointed out, but his muscles wouldn’t respond, locked in his wild panic. He vaguely noticed Axel lean towards him and mutter something, but the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears drowned out the words. “Can you guys help me convince the hottie with the blue hair at the bar to pick up my phone number?” 

Zexion tried to disappear. He would gladly have fallen through the floor if the option were there. Every eye in the room was suddenly focused in his direction, and countless voices began to cheer, encourage, and call out to him. Zexion knew he was probably bright red and was vaguely aware of the horrified expression he must be wearing, when Axel came to his rescue...in a way. The redhead snatched the abandoned napkin off the bar, held it up into the air dramatically, and then shoved it into his front pants pocket for him. The crowd went wild, and from where he was across the room Zexion could see a wide grin bloom on the blonde’s face. “You guys made my night, let us return the favor! I’m Demyx and this is DJ RoxYass and we’re gonna light this place up!”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! I’ve been having some difficulty with my writing device, which has delayed posts on all three of my ongoing stories, but updates ARE still coming!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading ❤️

Axel smirked as he watched his best friend end a fairly impressive chameleon act; he’d gone from a fiery scarlet to bloodlessly white and back to crimson in less than a minute. The redhead made the mistake of snorting in amusement, and Zexion whipped around to shoot him a lethal glare. Axel held up his hands defensively, trying to head off the verbal beat-down he was clearly about to receive before it started. 

“Hey, at that point, it was me or a stranger. You should be grateful, actually,” he tried, smugness oozing from his every word. Zexion’s eyes narrowed dangerously, so the taller man tried again. “Look, we’ve been chilling with him this whole time, he’s a good dude. All he wanted was for you to take his number.” There was a beat of silence before Zexion exploded. 

“You absolutely self-absorbed, self-satisfied, arrogant, loathsome-“ the slate-haired male began, clearly livid, but Axel couldn’t help himself interjecting and poking the embers of Zexion’s temper. 

“You forgot ‘charming’ and ‘handsome,’ Zex,” he purred, and he could have sworn he saw sparks shooting from the shorter man’s eyes. Before his friend was able to murder him, though, he huffed. “Come on, it was just a number. And he doesn’t even have yours. Relax, I’ll buy you another drink.” Axel really didn’t see what the big deal was here. Zexion needed to lighten up, exchanging numbers was definitely pretty standard in terms of meeting people, as friends OR as anything more. He wasn’t a virgin, and despite it ending epically poorly, he had been in previous relationships. And Demyx was a sweetheart, Axel had learned quickly when the three of them had been hanging out backstage. After dancing for a while, he’d decided to take a break and see if he could talk his way backstage to look for Roxas when his short little blonde found him and drug him off to meet his co-headliner. He’d felt a little bad fulfilling Zexion’s prophetic assessment of how the evening would play out, but the three of them were quickly enjoying each other’s company enough that he’d forgotten about getting back to his best friend. Zexion at present looked like he was deciding if he wanted to throw his drink at Axel, but instead sighed, tipped his drink back to down the contents in a single gulp, and then set the empty glass down on the bar top a little harder than was necessary in the redhead’s opinion. 

“If you buy them until I’m inebriated enough to forget that moment, I will consider keeping you as a friend,” Zexion huffed, raising an eyebrow challengingly, but Axel just smirked, throwing a hand up to get the bartender’s attention without so much as turning to look. Joke was on Zex, Axel knew his friend didn’t have a high tolerance and was already a few drinks in. At most, Axel would probably only end up buying him two or three. Easy deal. When the bartender came over, Axel ordered them each a drink, then turned outward so he was leaning against the bar and looking towards the stage. He saw lights flickering, which he knew from listening to Roxas was the sign that their set was starting. He nudged Zexion with his elbow gently before nodding towards the stage. 

“You should give ‘em a chance,” he said in a low voice, “I think you’re gonna be surprised.” He saw Zexion roll his eyes, but then a wavering note resounded through the air and Axel snapped to attention along with the majority of the gathered crowd. A series of notes, then a flash as a spotlight came on to illuminate his blonde, who was intensely focused on the equipment beneath his hands. As the notes congregated into a pulsing beat, Axel took a second to appreciate how the tight black tee fit snugly under the oversized, checkerboard-accented vest he’d chosen to wear for the evening. How the muscles in his forearms and shoulders tensed and flexed under the endlessly blinking lights, and how a wrinkle of concentration formed between his brows when he got to more intricate parts. After the music had begun spiraling up and the crowd had become a mass of frantic movement yet again, the beat dropped and clear ringing notes sounded out. Another spotlight flared, showing Demyx cradling a large, guitar-like instrument in his hands, eyes closed. Then both he and Roxas dove back into the song at the same time, and that was when the song truly began. It was as if the two were preforming a dance and competing in a race at the same time. Their separate pieces wound together, sounds twisting and spiraling in a competitive harmony that drove the music to greater heights. It pierced through Axel, making him want to dance at the same time he was overwhelmed with a sense of nostalgia and longing. Roxas was driving the crowd, moving them and enhancing the atmosphere, while Demyx played with their emotions and gave a delicacy to thudding bass and sharp effects. He chanced a glance towards Zexion as the first song wrapped up, trying to gauge his reaction to the music, and was surprised to see the shorter man staring open-mouthed at the pair on stage. Well, that was interesting; usually Zexion couldn’t be bothered by the music Roxas produced. As if realizing he was being watched, Zexion’s mouth snapped shut with an audible click of teeth, and then the slate-haired man lifted his drink to his lips slowly and downed a generous portion. A Cheshire Cat smile bloomed across Axel’s face as he returned his attention to Roxas and the start of their second song. Interesting indeed. 

By the time their set had ended, Zexion had downed another three drinks and Axel was starting to worry that he should be the one babysitting his friend rather than the other way around. Not that Zexion was doing much that really warranted supervision at the moment, but the guy was absolutely wasted. He was leaning heavily on the bar, toying with his newly-emptied glass and looking lost. 

“Zex?” Axel called gently, only receiving a noncommittal hum in response. “What did you think?” The shorter man rolled his eyes in Axel’s direction with an attempted smirk. 

“I think Roxas was intentionally keeping me up at night with shitty music. The things they played tonight were nothing like what I’ve heard.” Axel laughed outright at that. On the other hand, that might be the closest Zexion had ever come to praising his boyfriend’s music. The slate-haired man was clearly not done, however, as he set his empty glass back on the bar. “Not only was everything technically proficient, but the instrumental use was impeccable, and the compositions were beautiful.” On stage, a pink-haired man had taken the microphone, and was making announcements about merch and upcoming videos and events. That was probably Demyx’s producer, Axel felt it safe to assume. Which also meant...he scanned the sea of people, looking for his short blonde among them. “Is Roxas going to continue working with him?” Zexion’s question brought him back to the conversation with sharp interest. 

“That number starting to burn a hole in your pocket?” Axel asked sweetly, making his friend blush deeply. 

“Well, I mean...I didn’t want to take his number if we would never see each other again, that would just waste both of our time. If he and Roxas are going to continue to work together, it would stand to reason that there’s a greater probability that I would end up crossing paths with him.” Axel nodded, finally catching sight of Roxas as he wound his way through people headed in their direction. 

“Then text him! You just watched him play, tell him it was awesome or something. Speaking of awesome,” he trailed off as Roxas came within reach so he could wrap an arm around the blonde’s waist and pull him close, “YOU were phenomenal! Roxy you guys slayed, everyone was so, so into y’all.” Roxas beamed, but before he could say anything, Axel was kissing him thoroughly. He would never tire of those lips molded to his, perfectly fitting together like they were halves of a whole. He teased his tongue past Roxas’s lips, diving deeper to explore languidly and receiving a gentle bite to his lower lip when he drew back. The show of teeth had his mind racing ahead to their hotel room, and he was about to suggest they leave when what was clearly meant to be a polite cough reminded him of their company. 

“You two ready to leave?” Zexion asked, only the slightest trace of a slur hinting at his drunken state. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” Axel glanced over to see him looking around cautiously, and it hit him. Zexion was probably trying to get out of there before he ran into Demyx again. He almost wanted to decline and go find Demyx himself, but realized that being super drunk would probably not help Zexion decide what he wanted to do. And he DID want to get Roxas back to their hotel room. Axel looked back down at the blonde in his arms and felt a burst of heat shoot straight through him as his gaze met half-lidded bedroom eyes that clearly held the same thoughts he did. 

“You guys wanna load up the gear while I say bye to Dem?” Roxas hummed, stealing the drink from Axel’s hand and finishing it off. He winked up at the redhead, leaned up on his toes to kiss his much taller boyfriend, and then skipped back off into the crowd without another word. Axel rolled his eyes at Zexion with a smile. 

“Guess that’s our cue.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, lovely readers ❤️
> 
> I’m sorry for the abrupt, extended absence, I had some things come up in real life and haven’t been able to make writing a priority, but I am back 😅🤗
> 
> Updates are coming for everything, so be ready! I will hopefully be right back to the frequent updates on all three (There’s An App For That, Discord Required, and Got It Memorized?, if any of you are enjoying this but have yet to stumble across the other two 😜).
> 
> Thank you for your patience with me, and although this chapter is a little short, just know more is coming! 😅
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.
> 
> >>actual chapter warnings for dubious to no consent and also some mature scenes. If you feel something could be triggering or upsetting, let me know and I will gladly provide a chapter summary.<<

Roxas heard Demyx’s famous producer dismiss the crowd just seconds after he had begun pushing his way towards the stage, and was physically pushed back as the throng of people moved as one towards the exit. It took him a minute to regain his forward momentum, and it was slow going until he started using his elbows. Once he struggled his way to the front, he headed towards the left of the stage to where a darkened door opened onto a short hallway housing the backstage area and rooms. He headed towards the furthest room on the right, where they’d been hanging out before the show, but sudden movement and murmured voices caused him to pause. A door on the left was slightly ajar and someone had moved past the opening, catching his attention. 

“-with yet another fabulous performance from you, my pet. But I wonder if maybe you were TOO invested in that little crowd-pleasing display that you-“ The voice, despite being unfamiliar, only took Roxas a second to place; the pink-haired man must have found Demyx first. He approached the door, intending to just lean in, say a quick goodbye, and then head out with Axel and Zexion, but the voices floating through the door were much clearer now and made him pause. 

“Do you want to be famous or not?” the producer demanded, and the tone in his voice had Roxas instinctively bristling. From deeper inside the room, he heard Demyx begin to stammer. 

“Well, yeah, but I...we never talked about it being like...like...” he floundered for words before the snap of the older man’s voice silenced him. 

“It’s ‘like’ whatever I want it to be, or I’m not wasting my time with you,” the man sneered, mocking the tall blonde, and from where Roxas was still hidden behind the door, he could see the pink-haired man’s back as he approached Demyx and backed him into a wall. “All I’m asking you to do is show a little appreciation for everything I’ve done for you, and for everything you want me to continue to do,” the man’s voice was the purr of a cat pinning a mouse by it’s tail, and Roxas felt his stomach lurch. If Demyx told this creep to go fuck himself, he’d kick in this door and be at his friend’s side before- 

Roxas’s train of thought died as he watched the pink-haired man take another step into Demyx’s personal space, reaching forward almost gently to wrap his hand around the back of the blonde’s neck and pulling Demyx into an aggressive kiss. And Demyx...did nothing. His hands balled into white-knuckled fists at his side, but he stood there as still as a statue and let his producer shove his tongue down his throat. Roxas backed away slowly, shaking his head defeatedly. Demyx didn’t say no, didn’t push the guy away, and Roxas didn’t want to be the one who screwed up Demyx’s path to success, no matter how questionably it was obtained. Still...it definitely hasn’t looked like he’d wanted to participate. Roxas slunk back through the venue and out to their car in a daze, ignoring people who tried to stop him to talk. Guilt and indecision raged inside him, and his inebriated state kept him from thinking to push it away before his friends saw his expression; one look at his face and his boyfriend leapt to his side, hands fitting comfortingly along each cheek and forcing him gently to make eye contact. 

“Roxas, what’s wrong?” Axel asked gravely, holding his gaze with piercingly clear green eyes filled with concern. Roxas shook his head quickly, trying to force a smile. 

“Later,” he whispered softly, stepping back and pulling himself free from Axel’s hold before heading quickly around the front of the van to the front passenger door. With any luck, his wonderful yet very drunk boyfriend would forget to ask him, and their night could get back to where it had been headed before he’d gone looking for Demyx. Zexion was in next, giving Roxas a curious look as he slid onto the bench seat in back, and then Axel slid in with a sigh, turning the engine over as he pushed a smile of his own onto his face. 

“The place we’re staying isn’t too far, and our rooms are reserved, so we’ll just need to pick up the keys,” he said brightly, and Roxas leaned into his effort. 

“That is GREAT,” he enthused, trying to push the cloudy thoughts from his mind. “I’m beat, and I’m ready to get into a fluffy hotel robe and order room service.” He sighed wistfully at the thought, and Axel hummed approvingly at his side. 

“I got us a nice big bed, too. Gonna have all the space we want to roll around and enjoy...erm, the...room service,” Axel finished weakly, throwing an apologetic look towards Zexion as if he’d momentarily forgotten his friend in the back. Zexion snorted and put in his headphones pointedly, obviously planning to ignore them until they’d reached their destination. That was fine with him; the more subtly dirty talk he could throw at Axel, the better his chance of Axel not remembering to ask him about earlier. 

“Are we gonna take advantage of the fancy hotel shower first, or wait until after...room service?” Roxas questioned with mock innocence, batting his eyes at Axel and earning a laugh. 

“Oh, definitely after room service. Besides, the shower is a great place for round two. Of room service,” Axel said in a serious tone, although his shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter and the glance he threw the short blonde sent a flood of butterflies rioting in his stomach. 

“Think room service is available all night? We also might need at least a nap at some point,” he said thoughtfully, and Axel gave a rumbling hum that spoke volumes. 

“You know room service is twenty-four seven for you, shortie,” he murmured, reaching over to lay his hand across the back of Roxas’s neck and absently playing with the ends of the blonde spikes of hair that fell there. Goosebumps sprang up at his feather-light touch, and it was all Roxas could do to keep himself from purring like a damn cat. Luckily, Axel pulled his hand back a moment later to turn them into a high rise structure that looked more than nice enough for their overnight stay. The trio stumbled and dragged themselves to the check-in desk, retrieved two room keys, and slumped into the elevator together. Zexion was notably the worse for wear, leaning heavily on anything that looked like it would support his weight as he went, but Axel’s not-really indiscreet groping was having some serious effects on his own balance. Their rooms were adjacent, so they at least knew where to find each other the next morning, but before Roxas or Axel could actually say anything, Zexion muttered a quick goodnight while fumbling his keycard into the slot and then practically bolted into his room. Axel looked like he was about to shrug, but Roxas was a step ahead of him, and snatched the card from the redhead’s hand, swiping it in a surprisingly smooth motion. Then he pushed a surprised but grinning boyfriend into the room, kicking the door shut behind them before continuing his gentle shoving until he’d pushed Axel backwards into the bed. A low, pleased sound rumbled from the redhead before he reached up, grabbed Roxas’s wrists loosely, and tugged the smaller man down on top of himself. Roxas helped Axel tug his shirt off, but when he went for his boyfriend’s belt, Axel’s larger hands on his stopped him. “We’ll worry about me when we get to that shower. Right now, I’m taking care of you.” Roxas opened his mouth to protest, but Axel shook his head while letting his hands absently begin the task of stripping him. “You just finished headlining an awesome show, you were fucking hot up there, and if nothing else, let me play adoring fan here,” he muttered, sitting up with Roxas straddling his lap, pressing kisses against the blonde’s neck and collarbone and shoulders as he began working on his pants. “Just relax, love, and let me focus on appreciating every inch of you.” Then he captured Roxas’s lips in a deep, searing kiss that lasted several moments; by the time Axel released the blonde to gasp for air, Roxas found himself on his back with Axel siding his pants and boxers off as he sunk to the floor between the smaller man’s knees. 

“Axel,” Roxas murmured weakly, watching the redhead lick his lips before looking up to meet Roxas’s eyes. 

“And Gaia do I appreciate every inch of you,” Axel purred lowly before leaning down and taking Roxas’s length into his mouth without breaking eye contact. The tight, wet heat suddenly surrounding him drew a groan from the blonde, and he let his head fall back into the bed while his hands grasped at the comforter beneath them. After bobbing his head a few times, Axel drew back agonizingly slowly, taking Roxas into his hand at the same moment he finally freed his mouth. “Mm, Roxy,” he whispered throatily before sucking at the very tip of Roxas gently. His hand formed a loose fist around the blonde’s shaft and he began lazily pumping it in an irregular rhythm, teasing Roxas’s slit with his tongue before leaning back again. “I could do this all night, babe. Do you actually want anything from room service? We’re not gonna be done here before they stop serving, and-“ A desperate sound escaped Roxas as he thrust blindly up into Axel’s hand, cutting him off with a growl. 

“So help me, Axel, if you get up right now for any reason other than this place burning down around us,” he began in a growl, but the redhead’s laughter stopped him from finishing his threat. 

“Understood,” Axel chuckled before getting back to work. 

A long, satisfying while later, Roxas found himself unable to sleep despite his comforting position tucked against his naked, snoring boyfriend. Every single thing about his life felt perfect in that moment, and yet...behind closed lids, his brain replayed the image of Demyx’s hands clenching violently tight at his sides over and over again.


	7. Chapter Seven

The room was too dark, and Zexion’s head was rolling sickeningly like he was standing on the deck of a ship being wildly thrown about on the waves. He groaned loudly, forcing his eyes open and letting his limited vision spin violently. Eyes open was marginally better, but really only in that he could see the room spinning rather than feel like he had no tether to the earth at all. He needed something to focus his sight on. He whimpered pathetically even to his own ears as he rolled to his side, reaching for the bedside table where he’d placed the contents of his pockets before he’d laid down, and fumbled pulling his phone back to him. It took three tries to unlock it, an when he did, the light from the screen momentarily blinded him. Zexion yelped, scrambling to dim the brightness, and let out a relieved sigh when he had. The bright patch of light in the darkness helped him center his vision, and while everything spun at the corners, it was substantially better. Why had he ever thought drinking so much would end positively? Right, it was to quell overwhelming embarrassment. It seemed so surreal now, alone in the dark, unfamiliar room. Had he really been forced to take the attractive blonde’s number? Another labored roll, and he was inspecting the pile on the table, coming away with the heavily crumpled cocktail napkin. The numbers were still there, clear as day even in his current state, as was the ‘Demyx’ printed out above them...and Zexion still didn’t know if it was a good idea to begin talking to him at all. He knew sending a message when he had to struggle to open his eyes would be a terrible idea, but he was never one to leave a problem alone until he had a solution, and also knew he would keep himself up all night deliberating. He would usually take a difficult problem to a coworker, because speaking about things tended to help him see a different angle to approach things from, but the only people who closely associated with were both too close to the situation and presently occupied. The idea of messaging TaciturnStalwart came to mind, but he dismissed it just as quickly; nothing about their interactions opened conversation up to deeply personal topics, and he had no idea how personable his friend was in the real world. Another idea sprang to mind, much harder to disregard; the new kid in their group, MelodiousNocturne, definitely appeared to be the social type. He was also very interested in talking about personal topics. There was no long history of Zexion rebuffing his overt friendliness, either, so he wouldn’t know how out of character Zexion was behaving at the moment. Without consciously deciding to, the slate-haired man clicked into Discord. 

>> Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne CloakedSchemer: I know the chances are slim, but are you online right now? 

He’d sent the message quickly, not giving himself time to really think about it, and was now kicking himself. That didn’t sound nearly as smooth or disinterested as he’d meant to. He was idly clicking through different channels when his phone vibrated in his hand and a little red dot with a white ‘1’ sprang up on MelodiousNocturne’s icon, which he clicked on eagerly even as his device buzzed again. 

>> Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne MelodiousNocturne: yeah boss man, my sleep is fucked, what’s up? MelodiousNocturne: I wouldn’t have thought you’d be one for staying up all night, but maybe that’s why you’re always at the top lol. CloakedSchemer: I seldom do, but I was looking for an outside perspective on a personal matter and was hoping you’d indulge me 

Zexion silently praised himself smugly; he may be so drunk that he’d vomited upon making it to his room, but at least as long as he concentrated, it was nearly indiscernible on screen. A bar along the bottom indicated that MelodiousNocturne was typing a response, and apprehension twisted in his stomach briefly. 

>> Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne MelodiousNocturne: I may not be the best person to ask, I’ve had a really shitty night, but I’m down to help if I can MelodiousNocturne: what’s up? CloakedSchemer: oh, I’m sorry to hear that. I don’t want to impose, it’s not important MelodiousNocturne: nah no worries, I appreciate the distraction. Gets me out of my head. MelodiousNocturne: And id much rather hear someone else’s problems than think about mine any more, so lemme hear it 

Zexion struggled with himself; how specific should he be? He wanted to explain to the best of his abilities, but it seemed like Demyx had quite a few fans out there, so he didn’t also want to give away too much. He decided on vagueness, so he could answer questions as they arose rather than giving too much information away at once. 

>>Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne CloakedSchemer: well...it’s somewhat embarrassing, but to be frank, it’s been quite some time since I was interested in someone. My last relationship ended...poorly, and I haven’t really invested any effort since then CloakedSchemer: I met someone I find attractive, but I could give a list of reasons why I’m skeptical that anything would come of pursuing that CloakedSchemer: so ultimately, I’m trying to determine if I should talk to them or just ignore the whole thing for the sake of simplicity MelodiousNocturne: do they like you back? Or at least know you’re interested? CloakedSchemer: they don’t know anything about me aside from a brief encounter, but they made the first move MelodiousNocturne: so I’m adding ‘hot’ to my mental image of you lol MelodiousNocturne: you really meant it when you said you don’t share much, huh? CloakedSchemer: it’s definitely not standard practice CloakedSchemer: neither is wasting my own time MelodiousNocturne: then what’s making you seek another opinion? You sound pretty decided CloakedSchemer: I think what got under my skin the most was that I found him strangely...endearing. That’s not like me. MelodiousNocturne: let me be the first to say, I’m not well-known for my wisdom. And I’m not gonna get into how utterly fucked my own relationship status is, but here goes MelodiousNocturne: he thinks you’re hot, you think he’s hot. You say you don’t want to put in the time and effort, but you’re seeking other opinions. MelodiousNocturne: I think some part of you has an answer you’re hoping to get from me, so I’ll oblige. Talk to him! It doesn’t have to mean anything, or lead anywhere. Explore your options! MelodiousNocturne: and if anything about him seems off after you do talk, ghost his ass real quick. You won’t owe him anything, either. 

Zexion was startled by the clear sightedness of MelodiousNocturne; he could see how obvious that was even as he re-read their conversation. He wanted to text Demyx, even if he would maybe wait until his head had cleared. He at least had a solution, a plan. And an easy escape, as MeliodiousNocturn had pointed out. 

>>Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne CloakedSchemer: that was...astute, and I appreciate you talking me through my indecision. CloakedSchemer: I think I will MelodiousNocturne: ah, we both knew it, I’m glad I could point it out for you MelodiousNocturne: and like, thanks for reaching out to me. I’m here anytime, and i really needed the distraction CloakedSchemer: well, goodnight, Nocturne. I’m sure we’ll talk again very soon MelodiousNocturne: I’ll have a new guess for you tomorrow, boss. You’ve given me a few things to go off of now :p MelodiousNocturne: hope it works out for you 

A bar popped up along the bottom of the chat stating that CloakedSchemer was typing, but it remained there until the next morning; Zexion had fallen asleep abruptly after he’d said goodnight with his hand still draped over the phone’s keyboard.


	8. Chapter Eight

At precisely six A.M. on the dot, Zexion’s phone alarm went off. As his eyes opened and a wave of immediate pain and nausea washed over him, a quiet knock sounded at the door. 

“Room service,” an unfamiliar female voice announced quietly, and a low groan slipped from him before he could help it. “I’ll just leave it here,” she called with a soft laugh, and her quiet footsteps receding from the door sounded like gunshots echoing around Zexion’s pain-wracked skull. Struggling to push himself upright, he looked around blearily, trying to take stock of his surroundings. Bland, routine hotel features greeted him, but he only vaguely remembered getting here. He searched his pockets for his cigarettes as he forced himself out of bed and to his door, which he opened to reveal a large, steaming mug of coffee on a hotel tray. He gratefully retrieved it, internally thanking Axel for keeping this promise. When he reached the table and saw the ashtray along the tiny sign stating that smoking was permitted followed by a list of rules, his appreciation doubled. He began his usual pattern, settling easy into the comfortingly familiarity of his motions. Bathroom. Coffee and cigarette. He had retrieved his phone from the bed, noticing he was on Discord and rereading his conversation with MelodiousNocturne, of which his memory was hazy at best. As he looked at the messages, he began to feel a twinge of guilt; he’d come to the guy like a friend, asking for help, but he’d completely overlooked the other’s multiple mentions of not being fine himself. It was surely far too early for MelodiousNocturne to be online, but then again, he had no idea what timezone the other was in. He took a large drag from his cigarette before he began a message. 

>>Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne CloakedSchemer: thank you again for talking with me last night, I’m very grateful. 

Zexion didn’t know how to broach the subject, though, so he left the chat alone, instead opening his untouched bag so he could get his things to shower. He had no reason to hurry and his head was killing him, so he simply stood under the hot water and let it relax him. How long he stood there, he had no idea, but when he realized he’d been thinking of the blonde from last night, he quickly began to actually clean himself in an attempt at distraction. As he stepped out and toweled off, he continued the usual habits and began brushing his teeth, then finished drying off and got dressed. Automatically, he gathered his things. His mind wandered, as the practiced tasks were so deeply ingrained that they took no thought. How the pain in his head throbbed if he turned his head to look too far in any particular direction. About what time Axel and Roxas might get up. If the hotel served breakfast. The endearing, puppy-dog pout of a blonde at a bar. Zexion shook himself and went back to the table to light another cigarette. The man was such a distraction already, and he still had yet to even send a text. A sigh escaped him with his next exhale of smoke, and then Zexion went to go gather the last of his things. At least, that’s what he firmly told himself as he made his way to the bedside table to gather the contents of his pockets from the night prior. He still ended up holding that damned napkin, sitting at the table while he finished his cigarette and staring at the letters and numbers until his vision began to blur and they began to run together. It shouldn’t be a big deal. He’d already worked through it last night, had accepted that he wanted to give the blonde musician a chance, yet here he was. His cowardice knew no bounds. Zexion sighed, stubbing out his cigarette and rubbing a hand tiredly over his face. It was either send the text to Demyx, or send a message to Axel and Roxas, otherwise he would sit here agonizing over the decision until he inevitably caved one way or the other. His headache continued to pound away, and as he was stalling for time, he saw a banner indicating a new message from MelodiousNocturne pop up. Grateful for the interruption, he opened it immediately. 

>>Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne MelodiousNocturne: of course man, don’t sweat it. Like I said, I was happy to talk.  
MelodiousNocturne: did you do it? How’d it go?  
CloakedSchemer: we’ll see. I’ll keep you posted.  
CloakedSchemer: I’m sorry for not asking before, I’d had a fair amount to drink last night, but...is everything alright with you?  
CloakedSchemer: rereading our conversation, I noticed you’d mentioned having a difficult evening yourself. 

As he waited for a response from MelodiousNocturne, bar along the bottom of the chat showing that they were typing, Zexion finally decided that the stress he was putting himself under was unreasonable; before he could stop and overthink the issue AGAIN, he opened up a new text message and began typing in the numbers Demyx had given him. He needed to suck it up. 

Text Messages  
You: hello, this is Zexion. You gave me your number last night. 

By the time Zexion had typed and retyped the message before finally just sending it, he’d received a reply from MelodiousNocturne, so he clicked back into their conversation. 

>>Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne  
MelodiousNocturne: yeah well...I’d had a pretty shitty night, but I honestly wasn’t trying to talk about it. Even if you had asked, I wouldn’t have wanted to get into it.  
MelodiousNocturne: today’s seeming much better though, and I appreciate you checking on me.  
MelodiousNocturne: does this mean I can call us friends now? 

Zexion rolled his eyes, but a smile crept its way onto his lips at the words. Were they friends? It was a nice thought...and he supposed MelodiousNocturne WAS the first person he’d tried to talk to about the situation. 

>>Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne  
CloakedSchemer: I suppose we are, aren’t we?  
CloakedSchemer: thank you again, my friend. 

Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his hand; Demyx had returned his text. That was extremely unexpected, and he felt his anxiety rise at the prospect of them actually talking already. He’d been sure the musician wouldn’t get back to him until later in the day, would be sleeping off whatever after party he’d attended. Maybe Zexion had sent his message so early that Demyx hadn’t even gone to bed yet. That was probably more likely. He clicked into his texts, opening the new message. 

Text Messages  
Demyx: Hey! I wasn’t sure I’d ever hear from you, gorgeous  
Demyx: glad to see I didn’t totally ruin my chance ;)  
You: You were very close. You’re lucky it was my friend who forced your number into my pocket.  
Demyx: oh for real? You know Axel?  
You: Unfortunately. He’s my closest friend, and obviously you know Roxas...They were my roommates before they got a place of their own.  
Demyx: no kidding, that’s awesome. They’re both really good guys.  
You: They are. Although given the music Roxas used to keep me up at night with, I wasn’t expecting how much I would enjoy your show.  
Demyx: yeah? What did you like about it, then?  
You: I wasn’t expecting you to be as musically proficient as you were. Did you have classical training? 

While he waited for the blonde’s reply, he decided to return to Discord; he felt a little bad about abandoning MelodiousNocturne mid-conversation. Luckily, there were only two missed replies in the thread. 

>>Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne   
MelodiousNocturne: excellent, friends it is. And really, don’t mention it.   
MelodiousNocturne: so do you get weekends off?   
CloakedSchemer: I don’t have a set schedule for my weekends. Sometimes when I’m working on something, I’ll end up going in and staying all weekend. On some occasions, I don’t.   
CloakedSchemer: is there a reason, or is this just more of your attempt to figure me out? 

By then, he’d already received his response from Demyx, and he quickly returned to the messages. 

Text Messages   
Demyx: sorta, my mom was a harpist, and I started school, but...it wasn’t for me.   
Demyx: after that, I just taught myself everything else by studying musicians I enjoyed and respected   
You: that’s quite impressive, actually. Raw musical talent and determination, as well as your physical attractiveness. Perhaps I should consider myself lucky your coordination isn’t on the same level.   
Demyx: Awh, you think I’m attractive? ;D   
You: at least more than you are coordinated   
Demyx: well that’s fair I guess   
Demyx: so...   
Demyx: if I were to ask you if we could get together some time, what are the chances that you’d give me a shot? 

Zexion felt his eyes go wide. That came about much quicker than he had expected it to. Maybe he’d been out of touch for a while, or maybe the people he talked to were simply more reserved, but he hadn’t been prepared to answer that so suddenly. He clicked over to Discord again, stalling. 

>>Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne   
MelodiousNocturne: mostly. Honestly, not to sound sappy, but it’s nice to talk to you, and I was wondering if you’d be online more over the weekends   
MelodiousNocturne: again, suuuper not trying to sound creepy   
CloakedSchemer: then I won’t take it that way. It is actually sort of...nice. To talk. Like I’ve said, I tend to keep personal interaction fairly limited, so this is...definitely a change of pace for me, if nothing else. 

Zexion tapped absently at the chat text bar, thinking. Did he have a reason to say ‘no,’ and was that a good enough reason to say ‘yes’? Would it make him seem pathetic if he said he wanted more time to get to know him? He went back to his texts, deciding he would just be true to himself and say that he wanted to get to know Demyx more before agreeing to a date with him, and was surprised to see that he’d missed another message come in. 

Text Messages   
Demyx: just to get to know me! Compare schedules and distance apart, see if you’d wanna talk about anything else after that? 

The slate-haired male was floored; that was such a perfect response to his unvoiced concerns that he couldn’t help but agree. 

Text Messages   
You: I suppose. what does your weekend look like?


	9. Chapter Nine

The sunlight slowly burned its way into Axel’s consciousness until it forced him awake, despite his great desire to remain in bed forever. The bed was ridiculously plush and soft, he was warm and cozy, and his favorite blonde was tucked securely against his chest; in bed like this was one of his favorite places to be. He attempted to snooze by throwing an arm up over his eyes, but the adjustment partially untucked Roxas, who frowned in his sleep and began to shift restlessly. The redhead immediately tried to readjust, but it was too late. A tousled, spiky head of blonde hair rose blearily to look around. 

“Axe? Babe what time is it?” Axel groaned as he pushed himself up on one elbow to reach around for his phone. Device located and time checked, Axel whined dramatically and flopped back down onto the bed, curling up on his side and yanking the comforter over his head. 

“Ugh, it’s not even NINE yet. Stupid sun. Stupid curtains. Can we go back to sleep?” From outside the shelter of his blanket, he heard Roxas snort. 

“Yeah right. You know Zexion’s probably been up for hours already, I bet we’re gonna get an earful for sleeping in as late as we did.” Axel made a halfhearted sound of protest, but he knew the small blonde was right. Zexion was probably going out of his mind next door. A playful grin spread over Axel’s concealed face as he began making loud, fake snores, luring Roxas to lift one corner of the blanket. “Axe-ahh!” Roxas gasped out a faint yell of surprise as the redhead pounced, tackling him around the waist and knocking him back onto the pillows. He quickly swung a leg over the shorter man’s hips, straddling him and pinning him in place, before he began mercilessly tickling sensitive ribs. Roxas immediately dissolved into a writhing, flailing, begging mess, with breathless laughter filling the space between his pleas. After a few seconds, Axel relented; he caught Roxas’s wildly swinging wrists and tugged him gently up into a big bear hug. The blonde snuggled in against him, catching his breath huffily, and Axel combed his fingers through blonde spikes. 

“You know,” he mused aloud, a smirk growing on his face, “maybe Zex got bored enough in the last few hours to get the guts to text Demyx.” To his surprise, he felt Roxas go rigid in his arms at the musician’s name, and that quickly reminded him of his boyfriend’s expression upon returning from saying goodbye the night before. He eased back from the embrace, trying to make contact with the big blue eyes below him that were meticulously avoiding his. “We gonna talk about last night, Roxy?” He trusted his other half explicitly and without exception or hesitation, so the sight of Roxas chewing his lower lip with indecision written all over his face send Axel’s heart racing. Was it something really bad? After a long moment, Roxas shook his head, turning his face away in the process. 

“S’not really my thing to tell,” he muttered, getting out of bed altogether and heading for the bathroom. “I just...saw something I shouldn’t have.” The click of the bathroom door put an end to any further attempt on the subject, and Axel was left sitting there with a million questions and nothing but an empty room to ask. When he heard the shower crank to life, signaling that Roxas was taking some time to be alone, he finally pushed himself into halfhearted action. Axel located his phone again and sent off a quick text to Zexion. 

Text Messages   
You: Hey, you alive? Get my coffee? :) 

He chuckled to himself; he’d placed the room service order when he booked the rooms, knowing how crucial it was to Zexion. His phone vibrated almost instantly, confirming that the man in question had most definitely been waiting on them. 

Text Messages   
Zexion: yes, and thank you for having it sent. Are you two ready to head back? 

Axel winced internally. That did not sound like his friend had been waiting patiently. His eyes flicked up to the bathroom door, from behind which the soothing sound of falling water was emanating, and then back to his screen. 

Text Messages   
You: yeeeaaaahhh that’s not gonna happen for a while, we just got up   
You: we’ll try to be ready soon tho 

The redhead clicked off the screen and dropped the phone onto the bed, getting to his feet with an exaggerated stretch. He supposed he could start the task of hunting down their things and packing up. 

He had gathered all of their things, packed everything up, set out some clothes for Roxas, and even made the bed; his boyfriend still hadn’t come out of the bathroom. Axel had paced in front of the door for another few minutes deliberating if it would be a good idea to intrude on Roxas’s solitude before he gave in and knocked quietly on the door. 

“Roxy? You doing okay in here?” he called teasingly, but was greeted with silence. Alarm bells immediately went off in his head and he took a step into the room. “Roxas?” Then he heard it; the sound was muffled and quiet, but he could distinctly make out the soft sobs. As soon as he realized what was happening, Axel dashed forward and tugged the curtain back to reveal Roxas sitting on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest and resting his forehead on them as he wept brokenly. In an instant, Axel had dumped his pocket contents on the floor and was climbing into the shower behind him. He settled his lanky frame into the tiny, awkward space around the small blonde and held him, rubbing his back and making soothing sounds while the water cascaded over them both. When Roxas slumped into his hold, half turning and melting into Axel’s embrace, he tilted his face up towards the taller man, and it made Axel ache on his behalf. 

“I’m a terrible person and a shit friend,” Roxas managed, fresh tears mixing with the water running unchecked down his face. The arms around the blonde tightened, comforting and protective, and Axel leaned down to murmur in his ear. 

“You’re the most amazing person I know, Roxas. I’m sure,” the redhead paused, unsure of what had happened and why it would have affected Roxas like this. “I’m sure that no matter what happened, at the time you made the best choice you could.” That was apparently not what Roxas needed to hear, however, because his body shook with suppressed sobs and he buried his face back into Axel. The taller man was at a loss; this wasn’t something he knew how to fix because damnit, Roxy wouldn’t say anything. He didn’t want to force Roxas to talk about something he wasn’t ready to, though. Instead, Axel just sat there, arms wrapped around the blonde as the water drenched his clean clothes, and got lost in his own thoughts. 

It took a fair amount of time before Axel managed to get Roxas calm enough to get out of the shower. His companion was puffy-eyed and quiet as he thanked the redhead, and Axel left him to dry off so he could go change back into yesterday’s clothes. It was an uneasy feeling, not knowing what was bothering Roxas, and Axel’s protective nature and desire to please were eating him alive, but he was going to give him some space. He apologized to Zexion via text, told him they were almost ready to go, and that they would meet him down in the lobby; then he sat back on the bed and waited for his love to pull himself back together. Once he had, emerging from the bathroom with a small smile and slipping his hand into Axel’s as soon as he was near enough, the pair headed downstairs together wordlessly. As the elevator began to slow on their descent, signaling their approach to ground level, Roxas gave a small squeeze to the hand he was holding. 

“I love you, Red. I promise no more meltdowns, can we just forget it for a while?” he asked softly, and Axel gave a sad smile as he looked down into the face of the man he adored beyond all reason, knowing he could never deny him a serious request like that. 

“Whatever you need, love. But-“ The elevator chimed and the doors slid open, and Roxas was tugging him gently forward before he could say anything else; Axel had a sinking suspicion that the timing was intentional. He let himself be led forward, anyway, to where Zexion was sitting on a couch near the entrance, typing quickly on his phone. He didn’t so much as look up at their approach, but got to his feet in an unspoken acknowledgment of their presence. 

“You ready to go, man?” Axel asked him with a nudge to his shoe, but to his surprise Zexion still didn’t look up despite the annoying antics. That would have usually earned Axel at least a grumpy look. “What’s up?” The question seemed to have an effect, at least. Zexion hit a few more buttons, gave a decisive final click, and then finally glanced up over his screen. 

“Nothing. Good morning to you both. Are we ready to head out?” Roxas caught Axel’s eye and raised an eyebrow, and Axel silently agreed - Zexion’s behavior was unusual. It seemed yet another person was keeping something from him this morning. He looked back over his shoulder at the front desk, then handed his keys over to Roxas. 

“You two go get the car started, I gotta check out and I’ll be right there.” The two shorter men turned away and headed to follow his direction, and he paid and handed in their key cards before he followed. Axel slid into the car and gratefully accepted the lit cigarette Roxas passed him, having lit two when he saw Axel’s approach. Then he backed the car out into the lot and began a long, quiet drive home.


	10. Chapter Ten

If he tried, if he talked to people and played some games and listened to some music and smoked some weed, he could make things go back to normal, right? Demyx was draped bonelessly across his couch, loading up his fourth bowl of the morning. He started counting it as morning when the sun began streaming in through the blinds in his small studio apartment in the heart of Twilight Town; he hadn’t been able to sleep all night. Every time he closed his eyes, he felt Marluxia on him. His hands, his mouth, the trapped feeling the man had left him with. So instead, he worked on his setups for his mobile game, loaded up a playlist of his favorite, most-chill songs, smoked endlessly, and aimlessly flipped through channels of the Discord he had just joined, checking to see if he had missed anything. He killed time desperately, but had eventually started watching clips online of players talking about his game, running out of things to occupy him. None of his friends were texting him back; no one he knew would be awake at this hour. Not that he hadn’t tried. Even people he collaborated with sometimes. He’d even been answering fan messages. But who in their right mind was up at six in the morn- 

His phone pinged. He jumped, then eagerly opened up the Discord app and clicked into his messages with the party leader. 

>>Direct Messages: CloakedSchemer  
CloakedSchemer: thank you again for talking with me last night, I’m very grateful. 

Thinking about how little sleep the guy must have gotten, Demyx quickly began a response. He was about to send it when he paused. He really didn’t want to come across too strongly and be off putting to the seemingly reserved pack leader. He set the phone down, message still typed out and ready to send, and decided to get something to eat before he replied. 

Stretching hugely, Demyx rose and wandered into the kitchen, running his hand through his scruffy, mussed hair. Opening the fridge revealed nothing but a mostly empty case of beer, a stick of butter, and a Tupperware container that had been living in the fridge since the last time he’d gone back home to visit his parents. The pantry wasn’t much better, unless he wanted a breakfast of ramen noodles, pancake syrup, and chili; he really fucking needed to get to the store. He grumbled his way over to his keurig, one of the most expensive things he owned that wasn’t music-related, and started up a cup of coffee. Here in a bit, when he found the motivation, he’d get dressed and head down to the little mini-mart on the corner, but for now he’d settle for some caffeine. He sighed, slumping his elbows down onto the counter, and watched the water trickle down from the spout. His mind began to drift, and he unavoidably started to wonder if his musical career was worth it. Gaining the attention of Marluxia, who had a huge name as a producer and worked with the biggest record label on the market, had been a dream come true. Everything he worked up on exploded; the last individual artist he had exclusively worked with had skyrocketed into one of the hottest stars world-wide. Their interactions had never been more than professional, excepting a weird stare or an awkward statement every once in a while, but that was whatever. Besides, Demyx had always thought based on their proximity and the way they interacted with one another that Marluxia and his bitch of an assistant Larxene were together. Then last night had happened, and Demyx wasn’t really sure he was okay with the cost that had been added to their arrangement. After the show last night, Marluxia had cornered him, kissed him, and then groped him while whispering fantastic promises of fame and lewd suggestions of other ways Demyx could pay him back. The blonde hadn’t stopped him, but only because he hadn’t been willing to sacrifice everything he’d worked for since he’d gotten his first instrument as a child. He wanted to play for crowds, he wanted to give his music to the world, but...at what cost? Demyx blinked, realizing he’d been staring at his full and now rapidly cooling cup of coffee for several minutes, and shook himself. Scooping up his coffee, he returned to his phone and sent his previously written message as well as a new one to CloakedSchemer, and was rewarded with quick replies. 

>>Direct Messages: CloakedSchemer  
MelodiousNocturne: of course man, don’t sweat it. Like I said, I was happy to talk.  
MelodiousNocturne: did you do it? How’d it go?  
CloakedSchemer: we’ll see. I’ll keep you posted.  
CloakedSchemer: I’m sorry for not asking before, I’d had a fair amount to drink last night, but...is everything alright with you?  
CloakedSchemer: rereading our conversation, I noticed you’d mentioned having a difficult evening yourself.  
MelodiousNocturne: yeah well...I’d had a pretty shitty night, but I honestly wasn’t trying to talk about it. Even if you had asked, I wouldn’t have wanted to get into it. 

As Demyx was typing and editing his message to get it to sound the right amount of casual, he received a text. The banner on screen showed an unknown number, and just from the brief portion he could read, he knew who it would be. He grinned hugely, firing off a few more quick messages before he clicked open the new text. 

>>Direct Messages: CloakedSchemer  
MelodiousNocturne: today’s seeming much better though, and I appreciate you checking on me.  
MelodiousNocturne: does this mean I can call us friends now? 

Then it was time to see what the drop-dead hottie from his show last night had said. He was honestly pretty surprised to be getting a text from him at all- he wasn’t sure that the blue-haired guy had been interested, let alone would forgive him for the stunt he pulled to ensure the guy left that bar with his number. 

Text Messages  
Unknown Sender: hello, this is Zexion. You gave me your number last night. 

Demyx smirked, saving the number quickly before letting his fingers dance over his reply; the dude was just so HOT. Exactly Demyx’s type, and his slight aloofness only made Demyx feel like pursuing him further. He was lucky that Roxas’s boyfriend had been standing by the guy and had daringly stuffed the napkin into his pocket. 

Text Messages  
You: Hey! I wasn’t sure I’d ever hear from you, gorgeous  
You: glad to see I didn’t totally ruin my chance ;) 

Demyx cheerfully flipped back into Discord; today was looking much better, indeed. He replied to the unexpected agreement eagerly. 

>>Direct Messages: CloakedSchemer  
CloakedSchemer: I suppose we are, aren’t we?  
CloakedSchemer: thank you again, my friend.  
MelodiousNocturne: excellent, friends it is. And really, don’t mention it.  
MelodiousNocturne: so do you get weekends off? 

Maybe, between an unexpected but very welcome new friend and a cutie he intended to flirt heavily with now that they were talking, he could keep himself thinking happier thoughts today. He loaded himself a new bowl one-handedly while he got back to said cutie. 

Text Messages  
Zexion: You were very close. You’re lucky it was my friend who forced your number into my pocket.  
You: oh for real? You know Axel?  
Zexion: Unfortunately. He’s my closest friend, and obviously you know Roxas...They were my roommates before they got a place of their own.  
You: no kidding, that’s awesome. They’re both really good guys.  
Zexion: They are. Although given the music Roxas used to keep me up at night with, I wasn’t expecting how much I would enjoy your show.  
You: yeah? What did you like about it, then? 

Preening, and happy to know that the focus of his attentions enjoyed his music, Demyx checked in on his Discord. 

>>Direct Messages: CloakedSchemer  
CloakedSchemer: I don’t have a set schedule for my weekends. Sometimes when I’m working on something, I’ll end up going in and staying all weekend. On some occasions, I don’t.  
CloakedSchemer: is there a reason, or is this just more of your attempt to figure me out?  
MelodiousNocturne: mostly. Honestly, not to sound sappy, but it’s nice to talk to you, and I was wondering if you’d be online more over the weekends  
MelodiousNocturne: again, suuuper not trying to sound creepy 

He winced at his own awkwardness there. Ah well, at least it wasn’t Schemer he was trying to look smooth for. 

Text Messages  
Zexion: I wasn’t expecting you to be as musically proficient as you were. Did you have classical training?  
You: sorta, my mom was a harpist, and I started school, but...it wasn’t for me.  
You: after that, I just taught myself everything else by studying musicians I enjoyed and respected  
Zexion: that’s quite impressive, actually. Raw musical talent and determination, as well as your physical attractiveness. Perhaps I should consider myself lucky your coordination isn’t on the same level.  
You: Awh, you think I’m attractive? ;D  
Zexion: at least more than you are coordinated  
You: well that’s fair I guess  
You: so...  
You: if I were to ask you if we could get together some time, what are the chances that you’d give me a shot? 

Demyx paused for the briefest of moments. He remembered Zexion’s hesitation to take his number; he knew the man would want to know him and if they were compatible before he’d agree to a date...but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make the attractive guy think about it. 

Text Messages  
You: just to get to know me! Compare schedules and distance apart, see if you’d wanna talk about anything else after that? 

Then, a pause that made him want to squirm. Schemer messaged, with beautiful timing. 

>>Direct Messages: CloakedSchemer  
CloakedSchemer: then I won’t take it that way. It is actually sort of...nice. To talk. Like I’ve said, I tend to keep personal interaction fairly limited, so this is...definitely a change of pace for me, if nothing else.  
MelodiousNocturne: well, then I will gladly shake things up for you. I’m trying to keep busy today so I’ll talk your ear off if you’ll let me :)  
MelodiousNocturne: have you decided if I get to learn your lux secrets or not yet? ;p 

Then, the new text banner announced his victory; with a whoop, he sat up from the reclining position he’d fallen into and ashed the now-empty bowl to get another one going to celebrate. 

Text Messages  
Zexion: I suppose. what does your weekend look like?  
You: for you, available. I will drop literally anything. Wanna meet up now? 

It was meant to be a joke, just to play around, so the blue-haired male calling his bluff made him choke on the hit he’d just taken. 

Text Messages  
Zexion: I am still with Axel and Roxas in Radiant Gardens, but if you’re serious, I will let you know when I make it back home  
Zexion: as I’ve said, I don’t want to waste either of our time. And I have no major commitments this weekend.  
You: yeah, no, that’s actually really awesome, please do. Let’s do it. 

Demyx gave himself a quick glance over; he was still wearing his clothes from last night. He needed a shower. He tossed his phone onto the coffee table and went to the bathroom to crank on the hot water, musing about his choice to keep his studio apartment even after his music had started bringing in more money. He’d never been a very material person, if you didn’t count musical instruments, and he’d seen no need to upgrade. His place had character. Meandering back to his device and bong while he waited for the water to hit an adequately warm temperature, he was just finishing up his bowl when his phone began to ring. Actually ring, like someone was calling him. He peeked curiously, and then his stomach dropped as he saw the name on screen. Demyx bit his lip, hand hovering over the buttons, wavering between ‘ignore’ and ‘accept,’ but there was no real choice. He’d been playing music since he was old enough to walk. Ever since he quit school, his music was the only thing that kept him from being homeless. Everything, absolutely EVERYTHING, was riding on this...maybe he could bear it if it was just a handsy producer? If he tried anything more, Demyx could always tell him no when it got to that point. Why couldn’t he just say that now? Unable to shake the foreboding feeling, he hit the button. 

“Yeah, man, what’s up?”


	11. Chapter Eleven

If he caught Axel staring at him again, Zexion decided he’d just open the car door and jump out, highway speeds or not. The whole ride so far, the car was quiet save for the sound of the wind whipping past them as they drove. All the windows were down as all three of them were smoking excessively, but no one had voiced a complaint or stopped lighting up their own, so it continued. Zexion had been wholly preoccupied with talking, an absolutely unconventional thing for him, and it had taken longer than usual for him to realize he was being stared at. At a point when he was waiting on both Demyx and MelodiousNocturne to reply to messages, Zexion had glanced up and was surprised to meet Axel’s eyes. The redhead gave a chagrined smile and glanced away, but it kept happening. It was starting to get irritating. Zexion didn’t know why exactly Axel was watching him so closely, but it was unusual, and he was definitely trying to pay more attention to the musician flirting with him than his big oaf of a friend. 

Text Messages   
Demyx: all I’m saying is, it’s fucking hot. I find it objectively attractive when a guy is not only smart, but smart about music theory. 

Zexion felt his lips quirk into an involuntary smile. It had been quite some time since he’d been pursued, and never by anyone like Demyx; Zexion wasn’t sure if he was doing or saying the right things, but Demyx responded to everything positively, and with a level of intensity and intelligence that had surprised him. 

Text Messages   
You: well, consider us in agreement there. I’m still having trouble believing that you wrote those compositions without formal musical education.   
You: if we’re talking ‘objectively attractive,’ that kind of ability is hard to surpass   
Demyx: mm, sweetheart, then let it be known right now that I enthusiastically volunteer to show you some of my other impressive talents ;) 

Zexion flushed, mind racing wildly with ideas of what Demyx was referring to, and- 

“Oh my god, Zexion, are you BLUSHING?” Axel’s voice pierced the long-silent interior of the car, making the slate-haired man nearly jump out of his skin and Roxas to drop his lit cigarette with a quiet curse. As the blonde dove for the burning cylinder before it caught something on fire, Zexion leveled a scathing glare on the redhead, who was laughing silently at them both. 

“It is absolutely none of your business,” he bristled, frowning, and purposefully looked back down at his phone, switching into Discord and away from the texts. If Axel somehow saw first hand, he would never be able to live it down. His conversation with MelodiousNocturne had been flowing at a much less rapid rate, presumably because he was busy with his real life, but was nonetheless still pleasant and engaging. He stared unseeingly at the conversation, though, grinding his teeth. “When did the sudden interest in what I’m doing begin?” 

Roxas turned his laugh into a muffled cough, turning more towards the window in an attempt to indicate he was not a part of their conversation, and Zexion rolled his eyes before locking them onto the back of Axel’s head. Axel, it appeared, was now far too focused on the road to look away. He did, at least, start talking. 

“Look, I’m just happy to see you so into whatever or,” he paused, shooting Zexion a wink, “whoever it is that’s got you blushing back there. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you get like this.” Zexion tried to reply to MelodiousNocturne and ignore their driver, but was struggling to as Axel began stage-whispering to Roxas. Seeing a banner pop up from Demyx about his delay in response was the last straw, though. 

>>Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne   
CloakedSchemer: I’m sorry to leave so suddenly, but I need to be offline for a while. I’ll be back by raiding time, however. I’ll message you before then. 

Then, biting his tongue at a breakout of giggling, he quickly saved the conversation with Demyx. 

Text Messages   
Demyx: sorry, too much? :x   
You: oh no, not at all, I apologize. Axel needs my attention for a moment, but I will be right back on.   
You: please don’t take my stepping away as avoiding your comment, either. I plan to address that when I return. 

With that last message sent, Zexion locked and set down his phone, and then began snarling at the redhead. 

“Are you trying to goad me into jumping out of this vehicle? Because I’m about ready to. What has inspired your middle-school behavior?” He saw Roxas’s eyes go wide before flying to look out the window, and Axel gulp. Good. They should be intimidated by his ire. 

“I’m just messing with you, Zex, really. I’ll chill. I just wanted to have a little fun today, we’re stuck in the car, y’know,” Axel trailed off, sending him a pathetic look back through the rear view mirror, and Zexion rolled his eyes with a deep sigh. Axel was remarkably good at both driving Zexion’s anger to the boiling point and also knocking all of his anger right out of him. Insufferable idiot. 

“Are you going to harass me the whole time?” he asked flatly, but did at least drop his glare. That seemed to be enough for Axel, who perked up considerably, but began to whine at his shorter friend. 

“But I wanna knowww,” he lamented, dragging out the last syllable. “It’s gonna kill me.” Zexion saw Roxas smile slightly with a shake of his head, and his own lips twitched up at the corners. 

“Three questions, and then you leave me alone until we’re back in town,” Zexion offered, and Axel jumped on it as usual. This was a familiar compromise they’d been agreeing to for years. 

“Deal. Is that Demyx?” he asked, not wasting any time. Zexion chuckled dryly. 

“Yes. Next?” Axel let out a low whistle, elbowing Roxas. 

“See, what’d I tell you, Roxy? Alright, so did you agree to see him again?” Axel interrogated, and Zexion began to feel a bit warm under the collar. Axel knew him too well; the question was worded in such a way that he couldn’t just say they weren’t dating. 

“Well, yes, but just to see if we are mutually interested in pursuing anything beyon-“ Zexion started, but a small whoop from the taller man interrupted him, earning Axel another eye roll and a sigh. The slate-haired man pulled out his cigarettes, lighting yet another up, in anticipation of Axel’s final question. If their usual pattern held true, this would be the question that Zexion would want to answer the least. Sure enough, he felt himself go scarlet the instant the words were out of his friend’s mouth. 

“If none of the things you worry about counted and we were only talking based on physical appearance,” Axel began with a sly smile, “you’d give it up the second he asked, wouldn’t you?” Roxas swatted lightly at his laughing boyfriend while Zexion ducked his head back down to his phone to hide his face. 

“If you must know, then yes, I find him physically appealing enough to be- will you stop laughing?!” A fuming Zexion angrily tapped into his phone and opened back up his messages, itching to get back to Demyx. Axel held up a hand in a gesture of submission. 

“I’m just glad to see you’ve got a pulse, Zex,” he said before draping an arm loosely over Roxas’s shoulders in the passenger seat and rubbing his neck gently with his thumb. “I was starting to get worried about you. I’ll leave you to your flirting.” Zexion was already through with listening, though. 

Text Messages   
You: we cannot get back fast enough. I need to be out of this vehicle.   
You: as I was saying, though; I’m not sure it’s possible for you to be any more gifted than you are already. It has to average out somewhere.   
Demyx: hah, yeah, that’s why I’m super clumsy and have crippling self-doubt. Cause I’m definitely not average where it counts ;)   
You: hm, isn’t that what every overconfident male claims? Statistically, it’s usually just bragging.   
Demyx: ooh, Zexy, you asking for proof? I usually wouldn’t send pics this fast but for you I just might make an exception ;D   
You: oh, well that was not what I was intending, I was just pointing out the statistical improbability of your claim.   
You: I wouldn’t say no to pictures from you, though. Just maybe something that wouldn’t upset the other people in the car if they happened to see.   
Demyx: damn, I forgot you were in the car for a sec there lol   
Demyx: what about this? 

The picture Demyx sent was one that Zexion knew he would end up staring at far more than he should. The blonde was stretched out shirtless on a couch, hair disheveled and possibly damp, looking up at his camera with an absolutely sinful look in his eyes. Zexion just stared appreciatively for a moment before reminding himself he was in a car with his closest friends, saving the picture quickly and returning to the messages. 

Text Messages   
You: more than adequate. You look too good.   
Demyx: I’ll look even better when I’m all dressed and fixed up. I’m aiming to impress, ya know. I’d love to leave knowing I’ve got a chance with you   
You: I’m sure you’ll look incredibly appealing, but I’m not sure I’d say a clothed version of you would be better than the one you just sent me.   
Demyx: meow ;) good to know I’ve got that going for me, at least   
Demyx: hey, on that note, where do you wanna meet up? I’m happy to go wherever, I just need to know when I need to start getting ready.   
You: well, we’re still about a half hour away from Twilight Town, which is where I live.   
Demyx: no kidding? How far away from campus are you? I know a few places around there that would be good   
You: close enough to it. That would be very convenient for me, actually. Would that be terribly out of your way?   
Demyx: don’t you worry about that, we’ll talk about logistics when I see you. ;) you know that little mom and pop place on the corner of campus by the bars? It’s got some great coffee   
You: yes, I’m familiar with it. That sounds perfect.   
Demyx: excellent. Im gonna go get ready and stuff, but text me when you make it home?   
You: absolutely   
Demyx: talk to you soon, hot stuff ;D 

Now that he was suddenly finished with his conversation, Zexion let out a sigh and leaned his head back on the headrest, pulling out his cigarettes yet again. After a few minutes of blowing smoke at the roof, he was unexpectedly brought back by a voice from the front. 

“So how’s Dem?” Roxas asked, sounding a little more reserved than usual. That made Zexion feel a twinge of guilt; he hadn’t meant to make the blonde wary of bothering him. 

“I suppose, though you would probably know better than me,” he said, and was confused to see the shorter blonde wince slightly. He tried to recover whatever error he’d made, “I just mean I feel like it would sound conceited if I said he seemed very happy while we’ve been talking.” Axel laughed loudly, but didn’t say anything- the pair of them took their deals with one another very seriously. The smile Roxas gave him was weak, but genuine-seeming. Was something wrong? Zexion had been so absorbed in his own situation, he hadn’t even noticed, but thinking back it was clear the blonde had been much more quiet and withdrawn than usual. That would also explain Axel’s attention being directed towards him. 

“I’m really glad to hear that,” Roxas was saying, before he resumed looking out the window broodingly, and Zexion made up his mind to say something. However, his creased brow and opening mouth had Axel silently interceding; he saw the redhead shake his head sharply, wide-eyed, before mouthing ‘later.’ Zexion shrugged, sinking back into the seat and digging out his headphones. He planned on finding Demyx’s YouTube page and listening to his music. Which was for the sake of research, obviously, and nothing else. Research. Just like the re-examining of the picture he’d been sent was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am formally requesting fanart of the picture Demyx sent 😜🤭


	12. Chapter Twelve

Text Messages  
You: hey boo, mind if I drop you off first? I’m planning on some pretty merciless teasing lol 

Guilt flared as he sent the text, but Axel pushed it back firmly; he wasn’t LYING, he would be teasing Zexion- right before he explained about Roxas’s weird behavior. And probably after, to be honest. He watched his boyfriend receive and read his message out of the corner of his eye, saw Roxas nod his head and quirk his lips into a small smile, then felt a hundred times worse as Roxas reached over to take his hand and sweep his thumb back and forth across it, rubbing affectionately. Well, their place was on the way, anyway. 

When he let Roxas out in front of their building, the blonde came around to the driver’s side to give him a kiss goodbye. Axel made sure the blonde had his keys and his phone, promised to unload the car when he got home, and then waited for Roxas to make it inside before he pulled the van back out into the parking lot. 

“So,” he began, a devious grin forming, “we are well within city limits.” Zexion let out a long-suffering sigh, rolling his head along the back of the seat to shoot Axel a look. 

“Aren’t we going to talk about Roxas?” his friend shot back, and it was Axel who let out a huff of air. 

“Zex, I don’t know what’s going on with him. Something happened after their gig and he won’t talk to me about it but it’s got him all messed up. And he’s keeping it from me intentionally, we talked about it a little.” They were at a red light, and he flicked a desperate look to Zexion. He was always so logical; the redhead was hoping he would see the solution that Axel’s hot head and worried heart had missed. He did sit up more, worried crease back between his brows. 

“That’s why he’s being so reserved? Did he tell you anything more specific?” the shorter man inquired, rubbing at his lower lip with a finger in thought. Axel shrugged. 

“Sorta. He said he saw something, I think. But then he kept saying he was a bad person. I don’t understand it.” But Axel could see the gears turning in Zexion’s head, that mind going to work on a problem. He was quiet for a while, almost til they had reached his apartment, then Zexion slowly broke the silence. 

“What if it’s something he didn’t do, rather than something he did?” the shorter man mused, looking thoughtful. That sent Axel’s head reeling. That was a whole new avenue he hadn’t considered. They rolled to a stop in front of Zexion’s building, and Axel was still speechless. “I’ll keep thinking it over,” Zexion added quietly, grabbing his bag and sliding the back door open. “Thank you for preventing me from being insensitive.” Axel nodded, and then stuck his head out the window to shout at his friend’s retreating back. 

“Thanks, Zex! And hey, go get some, lover boy!” A middle finger in the air was the only response he got, and he drove away from the building chuckling to himself. Honestly, it was just nice to see the shorter man interacting in such a normal way. A small part of him worried a little; everything had been so hard on Zexion after his breakup, but he couldn’t shut himself off from the world because of it. The further he got from Zexion’s, the more his thoughts drifted back to his boyfriend. What could he have seen that he, drunk and only away from them for a brief window of time, would feel responsible for? Because Zexion’s assessment made more sense the more he thought about it, but try as he might, he couldn’t come up with an answer. There had to be something he could DO, though...he didn’t like feeling so powerless to help Roxas deal with his problem. Frustrated, and maybe stalling for time before he had to face his inability to fix the issue, Axel decided to pick them up some lunch. There was a sushi place the pair of them frequented because it was the blonde’s favorite- maybe that would help take Roxas’s mind off things. He veered sharply to get into the right lane to turn, and altered his course to take him to the restaurant; Axel’s brain continued from there. Axel could grab a movie too, maybe stop for some popcorn and soda at a gas station, and turn what was probably going to be a quiet, depressing afternoon into a stay-home movie date? If he couldn’t actually fix the problem, maybe the best thing he could do as ‘loving boyfriend’ would be to provide happier alternatives to dwelling on it. Plan solidifying, he parked at his first destination and hopped out of the van, ready to get to work. 

It took him a little more than half an hour to get everything he needed and get back home, but he was sure he would be able to turn the shorter man’s day around. Arms full, he managed to get to their door without dropping anything and kicked it gently with the toe of his converse, knocking without hands. He waited for a moment, then tried again, thumping on the door a little louder. He was just starting to worry, leaning down to set down his offerings, when a voice floated up from the stairs. 

“Wait, don’t put it all down, I’m almost there,” Roxas called, and footsteps thudding up the stairs echoed his words. He came into view with a large, brown-paper bag in one hand and a plastic grocery bag in the other, and eyed Axel’s bags suspiciously as he reached past the taller man to unlock the door. Axel laughed, planting a kiss on the blonde’s cheek as he passed and then following him inside. 

“You first,” he chuckled, heading towards their dining room table to set his things down; Roxas had veered towards the kitchen with his. He could hear the smile in his voice when his boyfriend answered. 

“Whiskey, tequila, limes, and coke,” Roxas listed, and Axel could hear the clink of bottles being set down and glasses being pulled out. “What were you getting?” 

“Sushi, popcorn, junk food, and a few movies,” he answered proudly, dividing the items into piles. He was just opening the takeout containers and dividing up the rolls when Roxas drifted in, two full glasses in his hands. He set one in front of Axel and carried the other to his usual seat at the table right in time for Axel to slide one of the styrofoam boxes to him; they began eating in comfortable silence. Axel wasn’t going to have that, though- the whole point of this was to cheer up his gloomy blonde. “So, wanna let me treat you to an all-day-long movie marathon date?” he asked, giving Roxas a teasing wink as he did. A small yet grateful smile was his reward. 

“Sure,” Roxas hummed around a bite of spicy tuna. He cleared his mouth and nodded towards the DVD cases stacked under a pile of candy. “What’d you get?” He was making a clear effort to sound as normal as possible, Axel could tell, but it was an effort nonetheless and Axel was going to take what he could get. 

“I just stopped by a Redbox so my choices were limited,” the redhead said with a shrug. “I got a scary one, one of the superhero ones we haven’t seen yet, and that romcom with the comedian you like in it.” Roxas actually did perk up at that, looking at the pile again with a little more excitement. 

“Really? Any chance you also got-“ Roxas began eagerly, but Axel was a step ahead. 

“All your usual favorites, plus I found some of those sour cherry balls you love,” he smugly interjected. Roxas had a huge sweet tooth, and Axel had already planned on taking advantage of that. His boyfriend beamed. 

“Shots after lunch to get us started?” Roxas offered quickly, and it was Axel’s turn to grin. 

“Now we’re talking.” 

They had watched the comedy first, followed by the action. At some point during the epic battle on-screen, Roxas has fallen asleep in an afternoon nap that Axel planned on joining him for. The blonde was cuddled into his side and his warm, comforting presence combined with the alcohol and full stomach to start him drifting. Just as he felt the room start to blur away, Roxas spasmed violently in his sleep, full body jerking uncontrollably in a dream and startling Axel fully awake again. It apparently scared the blonde awake as well, because he sat up sharply and looked around dazedly. 

“Where...? What?” he tried, seeming confused, and a dim lightbulb blinked on in Axel’s hazy mind. He wrapped his arm around Roxas, pulling the blonde closer to him. 

“It was just a dream, babe,” he soothed, and then gave a mischievous smile. “Wanna let me help you go back to sleep?” Cloudy blue eyes met his, confusion written in them melting slowly into understanding and then to desire, and Axel could have patted himself on the back. Yes, the idea appeared to be well-received, and that was the green light he had been hoping for. He lazily ran his hands up Roxas’s sides and around to his back, then used his new position to roll them so that Roxas was under him but Axel’s weight was supported by his arms. A hum escaped the blonde as he let his eyes slip shut again, threading his fingers loosely into the spiky red hair at the nape of Axel’s neck. The taller man wasted little time, kissing slightly parted lips before sinking smoothly lower down until he was comfortably settled between Roxas’s knees. One of Axel’s hands slid into the front of the smaller man’s pants, stroking him to hardness languidly while the other hand adjusted his pants lower for easier access. He’d save the real sex for later; right now he just wanted to make Roxas cum and put him back to sleep. The whole point of today was cheering him up, after all. He licked Roxas from base to tip once, twice, and then he fully engulfed the blonde in one swift motion. A low, shaky moan left Roxas as his fingers tightened in Axel’s hair and his cock twitched in Axel’s mouth; this wasn’t going to be a difficult task by any means. He let a purr rumble through his chest and right into the length in his mouth before he began working Roxas over in earnest, sucking as he went. The sounds coming from the blonde now were almost constant, more desperate, and his hips were jerking upward to meet Axel seemingly without conscious thought. The redhead’s hands became restraints, holding Roxas’s hips down onto the couch and stilling his movement, but his lips and tongue worked that much harder, tightening and teasing and stroking Roxas. When the blonde began to whimper and fist his hands mindlessly in Axel’s red spikes, the taller man took one of his hands away to drag his fingertips from sharp hipbones to his groin, slipping beneath the already lowered waistband to feel over his tightening balls. The delicate touch drew a mewl from the blonde, and Axel doubled down, scraping teeth lightly against oversensitive flesh and then using his tongue to drag its way to the tip and push against the slit there and then Roxas was climaxing hard, body jerking and twitching as he spent his load in Axel’s mouth. When his shuddering finally stilled, the redhead released him and stretched back out beside his spent boyfriend, folding him back against his side. Roxas’s eyes didn’t open, but he tilted his face towards Axel with a sleepy smile. 

“Love you, Red,” he mumbled before he tucked his head against Axel’s chest and promptly drifted off again. Axel rested his cheek against blonde spikes, not minding that he was now trapped in place, and whispered back despite knowing Roxas was already out. 

“Love you, shortie. Have better dreams.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Demyx was fucking around with his guitar when Zexion finally texted him back saying he was home and getting ready to leave. The blonde had intentionally not messaged first after he’d finished, in a move he knew was probably stupid but was intended to build the anticipation a little. Maybe get the slate-haired man thinking of him, or at least not get annoyed by his constant talking. But with CloakedSchemer offline and the conversation with Marluxia from just a little bit ago ringing in his ears, he was having a tough time keeping himself positive. As soon as his screen lit up, he dove for the phone, clicking on the message eagerly. 

Text Messages   
Zexion: so I’ve now made it home, I just need a few minutes and then I can leave. Would 12:45 work for you to meet?   
You: it’s perfect, can’t wait :) 

Little did Zexion know, but Double Dog Diner had been his go-to spot for a long time now, and the older couple that ran it together treated him like he was one of their own kids. And it was less than a five minute walk away from his apartment. That meant he had enough time to power through one more quick bowl, double-check that his hair was still the exact amount of scruffy that kept him looking hot rather than homeless, and head to the diner to get there before Zexion would. He was smiling to himself as he got ready to head out the door, familiar jitters buzzing through him more like butterflies than bees as he imagined what to say to convince Zexion that he was worth a chance. Now that he knew the distance factor was probably now moot, he was feeling a lot more confident. He didn’t have quite enough time for self-doubt to creep up on him, though, and was out the door and on his way even earlier than he’d meant to be. Nothing was gonna bring him down, at least not until after he and Zexion parted ways. He was diligently trying to avoid thinking about the ‘meeting’ Marluxia had called to schedule with him for later that day. Which, as far as he was concerned, might as well be never, because he had much more important things to worry about. He swept through the doors to Double Dogs dramatically, laughing and heading towards the sweet woman who had her hand clasped over her heart in surprise. 

“Margie, it’s been so long!” he said, leaning in to give her a hug. She swatted him playfully before putting her arms around him in return. 

“You little scamp, nearly gave me a heart attack! How are you, dear?” she asked, returning to bustling about clearing a table. Demyx gave her a broad wink. 

“Never better. I’m actually meeting someone here, and he is WAY cute,” he sighed and then laughed, and the woman joined in. 

“Oh, well I hope it goes well! I’ll let you know what I think about him after he’s gone,” she whispered conspiratorially, then gathered up the bussing tray she was using. “You pick out a good spot, I’ll come back by with some coffee for you,” was her promise before she briskly resumed taking care of her customers. Demyx smiled; he knew exactly where he wanted to be. In the back left corner of the room, there was a circular booth, which was out of the way of the general tables but was one of the first things a customer walking through the door would see. The big plush cushions were a plus, and it would be a nice spot to sit and talk for a while. The blonde settled himself in, facing the doorway, and waited. True to her word, Margie returned shortly, bringing two mugs and a small pot of coffee. She set everything down with a big smile and a nod, then moved off again, always on the move. Demyx waited, nursing the warm brown liquid and checking his phone every time it dimmed. The minutes crawled, seeming to become longer and longer, when the little jingle of the door opening made him look up and lock eyes on Zexion, and everything froze completely for a second. 

To be truthful, he’d been pretty drunk when he’d run into Zexion at the bar. Not so drunk that a stranger would be walking through the door, but drunk enough for Demyx to wonder how accurate his memory of the slate-haired man’s attractiveness was. As soon as his eyes found Zexion, he realized memory didn’t do the shorter man justice. Zexion was EXACTLY his type. He was wearing a white, neat sweater over a button-up, collar looking starched to perfection and crisp where it rose around his neck. His slender frame, pale skin, and tidy appearance made Demyx think he would be much more at home studying or reading than at a show, but his angular slate hair hinted that there was more to him than one would expect. He looked smart. He looked gorgeous. He looked like he was way out of league for a scruffy street musician...but maybe not for an up-and-coming artist about to really hit the scene. He raised a hand in a lazy wave, catching the shorter man’s attention. A smile that was maybe bordering on a smirk quirked Zexion’s lips, and he made his way over to the booth. 

“Hello,” his smooth baritone felt like it was caressing Demyx as he spoke, and Demyx was even more smitten. Now to convince the hottie to keep him around. 

“Hey yourself,” he said casually, then indicated the empty mug. “Want some coffee? I had her bring us some.” The look on Zexion’s face was appreciative as he accepted, pouring himself a cup. 

“Thank you, that was thoughtful,” he said, and then took a sip, studying the blonde. Demyx wasn’t sure if he was meeting expectations; Zexion looked much more aloof in person than he sounded over text..marginally. The man brushed some of his grey-blue locks behind an ear. “Shall we get started? I would much prefer to determine if we’re going to continue to pursue this before we get to know one another better.” He spoke with such a smooth, calm confidence that of COURSE that was the best course of action; Demyx would have done anything that bedroom voice suggested. 

“Well, let me get started with one point in my favor, then,” Demyx answered quickly, leaning forward. “I walked here. So distance shouldn’t be an issue.” Zexion nodded, but then steepled his fingers in front of himself and fixed Demyx with a steady look. 

“Let me be...completely transparent with you, Demyx, because I am actually rather interested in getting to know you better. I’m not someone who belongs in the setting in which we met. My schedule keeps me busy and I can be very focused on and committed to the things I find myself working on. Interpersonal communication and relationships in general are not...my strongest skills. I’m hesitant to agree to us continuing to talk if that doesn’t sound like something you could deal with and enjoy; I don’t want you to feel led on or like I’m not giving you the attention you deserve. That wouldn’t be my intention, but that has happened in my past.” Demyx had been nodding slowly along with what Zexion was saying; he could understand where the man was coming from. It was kinda sweet, too, that he didn’t want to hurt someone due to a misunderstanding or a difference in expectations, and Demyx could definitely follow his example. 

“I think I’ve got it. Busy schedule, important work, may not be free to talk or meet up all the time, right? I think I can work with that, if you’d let me.” He leaned back, hands interlocked behind his head, and gave Zexion his best smoldering look. “I have no set schedule, and my only commitments are to my music and my producer. I will talk literally any time, day or night, and you’ll be pretty hard-pressed to get me to be quiet. Not to say I wouldn’t be fine taking a back seat to whatever you’ve got going on,” he backtracked quickly, worried he was sounding like he would be too needy or clingy. “I just...am also pretty interested. And I don’t give up easy, if last night didn’t make that clear.” To his surprise, a faint blush bloomed across Zexion’s cheeks, presumably at the memory of being called out from on-stage. The shorter man gave a small huff, but nodded his head anyway. 

“So what are your expectations if we do move forward from here?” Zexion asked steadily, focused sharply on Demyx’s face. The blonde swallowed hard; there was no lying to that face, even if he’d wanted to. He could attempt to dodge, though. 

“Do I have to answer first?” Beseeching puppy-dog eyes went with this, and the smile Zexion cracked was a win in Demyx’s eyes. 

“Yes. I believe you’ll be more honest if you do,” Zexion said, and again, Demyx found himself unable to deny that voice anything. He sighed and leaned forward, resting elbows on the table as he spoke. 

“I think...I think I’d probably want to be chill at first, maybe you let me take you out every once in a while but you don’t have to be ‘dating’ me. At least until you were more comfortable with me.” Zexion raised an eyebrow at that, and the blonde scrambled to explain himself without sounding like an idiot. “Don’t get me wrong, if you’re looking for something a little...quicker, I’d be happy to oblige. Like I said, my place is just a few minutes away,” he threw a quick wink in as he spoke, and he reveled in the color his words were bringing to the shorter man’s face, “but I didn’t really get that vibe from you. You seem like the kind of person I’d want to be serious with, and I think if I want that from you, I’m probably gonna have to earn it.” Did that come out right? Or did he now sound like an idiot AND an asshole? Zexion’s face was impossible to read for a long moment, he simply gave Demyx a deeply considering look that twisted something inside the blonde and made him want to beg. That surprised and confused him, and was definitely something to think about later. Then, he had decided; it was as clear on his face as a light turning on in a dimly lit room. A shy smile, a look that bordered on suggestive, and then Zexion leaned forward, pitching his delicious voice lower to reduce his volume. 

“I appreciate the sentiment, and think I can agree to that. I would like to give my input on one area, if that’s alright,” he murmured, and Demyx nodded quickly. “Just because I’m pragmatic about who I choose to spend my time with, that doesn’t mean I’m scared of intimacy. If you want to take things slowly, I will gladly agree. If you’re just saying that to try to do what you believe I would want...I just wanted to be clear.” Demyx’s pants were growing uncomfortably tight, and his mind was taking fantastic liberties with what those words could be implying. Where had this perfect creature been all his life? He tried to think logically and not about the way Zexion had unconsciously licked his lips after he’d spoken, failing hard. 

“Mm, Zexy, you’re killing me,” he groaned lowly, shaking his head. “I don’t wanna rush you into a relationship with me. I really do think I’d like you to stick around for a while. But how else do you know you want a car if you don’t take it out for a test drive?” He tilted his head, a dangerous thought only half-forming before he was saying it aloud. “We could try out being friends with benefits first?” Another searching look from the shorter male pinned him where he sat, and he wondered briefly if Zexion could read his mind. If he was considering just leaving Demyx right then and there, walking away and never looking back. Did he just fuck up his own chance? Did- 

“How good of friends are we right now?” Zexion questioned quietly, and it took a solid ten seconds for Demyx’s poor brain to trip over itself as it tried to follow along. The next words the shorter male spoke certainly helped. “I truly do want to spend time with you and get to know one another better, but I’ve also been having some trouble keeping thoughts of you in the realm of ‘friendly,’ and-“ 

“My apartment is five minutes away,” Demyx interjected quickly, sliding to get to the edge of the bench and to his feet, “and the owners of this place treat me like family. They’ll let me pay later.” He held a hand out to Zexion, hopeful and wary that he’d misunderstood, nervous about the hesitation from the other, and- 

Zexion slid off the seat, taking Demyx’s offered hand and letting himself be led out of the diner.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...is just smut.
> 
> If that’s not what you’re here for, please feel free to skip this chapter. You won’t miss much in terms of the plot.
> 
> If you’re still sticking around, I think this is my first full and complete scene like this? Lmk if I should stop writing them 😅😳😬
> 
> If you’re STILL here...I hope you enjoy it 😜😅

Why was he doing this? What had possessed him in that diner? Sure, Demyx was very attractive, but Zexion was no hormonal teenager, unable to keep it in his pants. Why had he argued with Demyx’s initial offer? It had been so thoughtful and considerate, it took Zexion by surprise. It had also been flattering to know that Demyx was hopeful for something long-term with him further down the road. Why, then, had his more primal urges won out over his rational mind? 

If he were being smart, he would have resisted the urge to be physically involved; he’d been fine this whole time, and a few more days or weeks wouldn’t kill him. Going at the pace Demyx wanted to set would have been more considerate. But he’d offered, and he looked so good, and Zexion was apparently much weaker than he’d thought. 

If he were being smart now, he would stop them immediately, say that he made an error, and take the blonde back to the cafe to chat over coffee. Not letting himself be towed down the block towards an apartment complex that he’d passed frequently but never looked at twice. Not indiscreetly eyeing his companion, eyes traveling from the pieces of hair across his forehead that gravity had tugged down from the spiked part to his muscled chest and shoulders, down his lean frame and getting caught up on just how good his ass looked in the dark skinny jeans he was wearing. Not thinking about how good Demyx was going to feel, or about how enjoyable ending his celibate streak would be. 

If he were being smart right now, he wouldn’t have followed Demyx into the complex. Into the building. Into an elevator. He wouldn’t, once the elevator doors had shut, have tilted his face up to look at Demyx when the blonde’s hand moved up to his elbow and gently drew him closer. Wouldn’t have closed his eyes or arched into the touch when Demyx’s other hand settled onto his lower back. Wouldn’t have thrown himself with such reckless abandon into the kiss that Demyx leaned down and pulled him into. 

Yet despite thinking he was a pretty smart person, here he was, desperately making out with a very good looking near-stranger in an elevator on the way back to his place. And it was explosive, the chemistry between them, erasing fear and doubt and reservations before they even had a chance to properly surface. A deep groan escaped him as Demyx’s hands began to move, tracing and stroking and groping at him, playing with his body like one of his instruments and getting nearly as pleasant results. The doors slid open and Demyx pushed him gently backwards, leading him without breaking their kiss. Then Zexion’s back was being pressed up against a door, and Demyx was digging keys out of a pocket while his other hand was tangling itself into steel colored hair. Suddenly the door was open, and the pair practically fell inside, with Demyx shutting it again quickly before spinning back around to fix Zexion with a hungry look on his face. 

“Are you certain this is what you want? That it’s okay?” the shorter man managed to spit out, trying to make sure he wasn’t inadvertently pressuring Demyx into something, and the blonde laughed softly as he advanced again. 

“Ohh yes, I’m certain. I’ve been certain since I knocked that drink out of your hand. I would gladly let you do whatever you wanted to me and beg you for more.” His hands were back on Zexion, and with a hum of approval, Zexion’s were on him. He quickly took control, using nimble fingers to slip under Demyx’s tank top and push against his chest until he began stumbling backwards towards the bed Zexion had spotted. When the backs of Demyx’s legs hit the mattress, Zexion pushed back a little harder and sent the off-balance blonde falling backwards onto it with a breathless laugh. “Dear fucking Gaia did I luck out when I found you,” Demyx purred as Zexion climbed on the bed, straddling his hips and looking down at him, body coming to life from anticipation alone. His logical mind was somewhere, puzzling over why he was responding so quickly and easily for the blonde, but he was so far removed that there was no question of stopping to consider it. Every cell in his body, every fiber of his being, was focused on the man below him and the way he was looking up at Zexion with lust shining in his eyes. This was so new, so different, that it made the encounter entirely unlike any other he’d had. It was...hot. Like the thing Demyx had said a moment ago, about his willingness to do whatever the smaller man wanted. If this was a compatibility test, then Zexion would need to put Demyx through the depths of what sex with him could be like, and sex was just another area in his life where he preferred control. Previous partners had been much more reserved and unwilling to try to push their boundaries, but Zexion was willing to bet that the same would not be true for Demyx. He leaned forward, hands supporting him on Demyx’s chest, to breathe his questions into the blonde’s ear. 

“Is there anything I can’t do to you?” Zexion was pleased to see Demyx’s eyes go wide before he swallowed hard and shook his head; he was even more pleased to feel the blonde’s erection twitch beneath him. That was a good start. “Anything in particular that you do want me to do?” The look Demyx gave him at that made his stomach tighten and his body throb with need. 

“I think I want you to do whatever it is you’re planning,” he murmured, licking his lips. Zexion nodded, leaning back again so he was looking down at Demyx stretched out below him. 

“You are too tempting. Irresistible,” he let his hands find the bottom seam of the blonde’s tank top, then pushed it upwards as his fingers crept their way over pale skin. When they found a nipple, he brushed over it before pinching it gently and rolling the nub between fingertips until it had hardened; then he moved his attentions to the next one, and Demyx let out a quiet whimper when the first one was abandoned. After both had been teased to Zexion’s satisfaction, he abruptly tugged Demyx’s top higher, pulling it over his head but leaving it tangled around his elbows above the blonde. He twisted the material deftly, making an impromptu restraint that would keep Demyx’s arms mostly immobile and out of his way. The blonde put up no resistance, which was another promising sign, and instead ground his hips upward against the slate-haired man with a quiet groan. Zexion tsk-ed at that, putting his hand on a narrow hip and holding the blonde in place even while his other hand was quickly and silently undoing the restraining buttons and zipper of his pants. When he tugged pants and boxers down and Demyx’s erection sprang free, Zexion was surprised to see that the blonde hadn’t been all talk; it was substantially bigger than expected. He hummed, pleased, before palming it and giving it a few slow, firm strokes. Demyx arched beautifully into his touch with a strangled sound, then slumped back down, clearly trying to control himself. That was for Zexion to do, though. The smaller man took his hand from Demyx’s hip and let it drag further down, blunt nails scraping their way over the top of his thigh to his sensitive inner leg, and the back up between his legs where his touch became feather-light. He ever so gently ghosted his fingertips over the blonde’s balls even as his other hand formed a loose fist and began building up a rhythm. Without warning, he switched, slowing the tempo of his pumping while his teasing, tentative touches became a firm squeeze. The gasping moan that left Demyx was music to Zexion‘s ears. 

“Fucking...Gaia, MORE please, Zexy,” he groaned, shifting under Zexion’s hands, but instead the slate-haired man drew back altogether. Demyx whined loudly, arms flexing as they attempted to pull out of their bindings, but Zexion silenced him with a look. 

“Do you have any lubricant, Demyx?” came his quick question, and that got the blonde abruptly focused. 

“Shit, um, try the top right drawer on my dresser,” Demyx’s voice was strained, and his eyes followed Zexion as he swiftly retrieved the small bottle and returned to set it on the bedside table. The slate-haired man looked down at his companion as he pulled his sweater over his head and draped it over the back of a nearby chair, and then began to unbutton his shirt with deliberate slowness. Demyx squirmed, drinking in the sight of Zexion stripping above him, and surprisingly, Zexion was thriving on it. Once he’d let the shirt slip off and had laid it down as well, he unbuttoned his pants and settled back down onto the bed, rubbing an open palm along Demyx’s length in the same motion. A hiss of air left the blonde as his head fell back, and Zexion reached over to reclaim and open the lubricant, dripping a liberal amount onto his hand before wrapping it around Demyx. Zexion rubbed him just enough to coat him thinly with the viscous liquid, and then let go to generously reapply the lube to his fingers. The taller man’s breath caught audibly as he watched Zexion turn back to him and stroke him briefly with his slickened hand. The slate-haired male then moved his fingers further back, lower, until they were circling the ring of muscle there softly. 

“You’re so tight,” Zexion heard himself mutter as he began working in his first finger, and a needy, breathless sound was what he got in response. His brain was on autopilot, and it was strange and liberating to be acting solely on impulse like he was. He was carefully stretching the blonde while intentionally avoiding highly sensitive areas; his actions were methodical, thorough, and had a very specific goal in mind. He wanted to see how loud he could make Demyx. 

Zexion’s unsullied hand began to creep up the taut plane of the blonde’s stomach to return to his chest, pinching a nipple just sharply enough to distract from the addition of another finger. Demyx writhed and whimpered mindlessly as Zexion leaned down to the opposite side of his chest, circling the other nipple with his tongue before lightly biting down on it and then pulling back. 

“Hnngh,” Demyx let out a strangled sound, body jerking and arms again trying futilely to twist themselves free. Zexion took that opportunity to push his fingers in further, spreading them and preparing Demyx for the next one. Another spasm wracked his body, and the hard length between them pulsed. “Z-zexion, Gaia I wasn’t- ah fuck, please do that again,” he cut himself off with a whine as the shorter man twisted his hand abruptly, just fractionally avoiding his prostate. Rather than obey, Zexion smirked and partially withdrew his fingers, watching as Demyx tried desperately to grind his hips down to follow them. Then he added his third finger and rocked his hand back into Demyx hard, hitting the cluster of nerves directly. The long, keening cry was almost what he was looking for, but not quite. He curled his fingers, brushing each against the spot before they were pulling out fractionally and thrusting back in. A few more repetitions of that and Demyx was a mess below him, panting and rocking back to meet him every time he surged forward. The next time he withdrew his fingers, it was completely. 

“What’s your opinion on rough sex?” he managed to sound casual as he asked, and Demyx fell apart beautifully for him. 

“YES, oh Gaia please, anything, I just need-“ Demyx made a noise of appreciation as Zexion pulled his member from the confines of his pants without fully removing them. The slate-haired man definitely didn’t brag about it like Demyx, but he was a pretty respectable size himself. 

“I’m not going to try to hurt you, but I am going to make you scream,” Zexion threatened coolly, and Demyx moaned. 

“You are- you...mmm,” the blonde seemed unable to find coherent thought, so focused was he on watching as Zexion applied another liberal amount of lubricant to his hand and smeared it along his length. Sufficiently slick, Zexion let his hands fall to Demyx’s legs, pulling them back until they reached the blonde’s knees and then wrapping around the backs of them to hitch his legs up. Standing behind Demyx, spread and ready in front of him, Zexion paused. 

“Do you have any idea how good you look right now?” he purred, his still-slick hand finding Demyx’s cock and sliding around it. The blonde thrust up into his hand helplessly, biting his lip and meeting Zexion’s gaze. The smaller man licked his lips and drew his thumb over Demyx’s head, pushing at the slit before tracing his vein down the underside to the base. The entire length jerked in his hand, and Demyx started begging even as Zexion was lining himself up. 

“Fuck...fuck me, please Zexy, please ple-ahHHH!” There was that scream he’d been looking for. While Demyx had been distracting himself, Zexion had roughly pushed his dick deep into the blonde, striking his prostate brutally and filling him completely in one swift motion. He fought the urge to fuck himself into the delicious, tight heat and instead held absolutely still while he waited on the blonde. Demyx’s entire body had arched so hard it made Zexion nervous he’d hurt him for a second, until the yell faded and dissolved into quieter cries that it took a minute to understand. “Fuck, Zex- don’t stop, please move, please please fuck- ahh,” he stopped with a groan as Zexion pulled back and then snapped his hips forward again, gripping and pushing apart the blonde’s legs to hit his cluster of nerves even harder. Watching Demyx struggle to meet his motions, still brokenly begging him for more, was what pushed him over the edge, letting Zexion lose himself. He began taking Demyx in earnest, hips violently pounding into the blonde while one of his hands returned to Demyx’s ignored member and felt it over with a jarringly delicate touch. Another loud, long sound was torn from the blonde, which ended in a growl as he began struggling with his impromptu binding in earnest. Zexion slowed his pace slightly, a crease forming between his brows. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Zexion asked breathlessly, and Demyx shook his head emphatically, grinding himself onto the cock inside him to prove his point. 

“No, no please, I just...want to touch you,” he said, looking up at Zexion imploringly. Rather than answering, Zexion picked his tempo up sharply, making Demyx throw his head back once more before he deftly untwisted the fabric and freed the taller man. Hands were on Zexion immediately, sliding up his stomach as Demyx wrapped his legs around his companion and encouraged him deeper. A groan escaped Zexion’s tight control as he ground himself into Demyx hard, and then he was pushed away slightly. Demyx twisted himself onto his knees, burying his face into the mattress with his arms in front of him in a silent demand that Zexion was more than happy to accommodate. He gripped the blonde’s hips roughly as he pushed himself back in, and neither of them lasted long after that. Zexion quickly relocated Demyx’s prostate, much more accessible from their new position, and began abusing it thoroughly. The sounds Demyx made were muffled, but the clenching of his muscles alerted Zexion before he came, and right before he lost it, the shorter man grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced his head backwards so that the musician’s cry filled the room like a song. Two more thrusts, and Zexion had followed with his own climax before the sound had fully faded from the air. 

Zexion eased himself out of a shuddering Demyx, who immediately collapsed bonelessly onto his bed. Zexion slid himself backwards to stand, adjusting his pants back into position, but a hand reached out to grab his wrist before he could go for his shirt. Demyx lazily tugged the smaller man back towards the bed, scooting back to leave an open space between them. 

“Come cuddle?” he hummed contentedly, but frowned and pushed himself up onto his elbow after a beat of silence. “I mean...please? Is that too much for friends?” he added nervously, and without his usual swagger it seemed like he was afraid he was going to make Zexion upset. With a soft sigh, the slate-haired man stretched himself out onto the bed beside Demyx, who eagerly wrapped him in a comfortable embrace. 

“I suppose not,” he answered softly, resting his hands on the bare chest below them.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that last chapter, because the next few aren’t going to be nearly so pretty. This one and the next are going to be shorter, so expect another quick post soon.
> 
> Trigger warnings and bad things ahoy! Rough seas ahead, mateys. 😬🙃
> 
> ...for real, if you are triggered easily, maybe lmk so I can include a chapter summary

Demyx was secretly devastated when it came time for Zexion to leave. The two had remained tangled together for an endless moment, long enough that the tension had finally fully eased out of the smaller man and Demyx was starting to get sleepy. Zexion’s presence, tucked under his chin against his chest, was warm and comforting and made him feel stronger than he had in a long time. He felt...needed, or something close to it, and it grew more and more feelings with every second that passed. He heard a strange buzzing, but he was so content and relaxed that he didn’t really register it until Zexion said something. 

“Is that...a phone?” the slate-haired man lifted his head, listening to the sound, and it was another minute before Demyx realized- 

“Shit, that’s mine,” he frowned, rolling quickly to his feet and searching for his discarded pants. He fished the device out of his pocket and had just registered the notifications for three missed calls when it began going off again, showing the contact for Marluxia’s production company. He winced, accepting the call quickly. “Hey, what’s up?” 

“Answer the phone, idiot,” a grating female voice hissed, and Demyx rolled his eyes. 

“Hello, Larxene,” he responded dully, “I’m busy. I’ll be there in a few hours, can’t you-“ 

“That’s why I’m calling you, dummy. Something on the schedule opened up.” Vindictive glee turned Marluxia’s personal assistant’s voice sickly sweet. “Better hurry. You need to get here five minutes ago.” Then the line went dead. 

“Fuuuuck me,” Demyx groaned, rubbing a hand through his shaggy hair. Zexion was sitting up and politely looking around like he was trying not to listen to Demyx’s conversation, but at his words the smaller man arched an eyebrow and gave him a look that set him on fire. He groaned again even louder, walking to the bed to give Zexion a quick, sweeping kiss before moving away to find some underwear. “I wish. I had a meeting with my producer scheduled for later and they want to move it up to right fucking now.” Zexion nodded absently, already reaching for his shirt. 

“I understand, Demyx. Don’t worry, I’ll see myself out while you get ready.” He was standing, buttoning up that much less crisp top, and a sharp twinge went through Demyx. 

“Ugh, Zexy, I did not want to just...ah fuck,” he growled, shooting a glare at his phone. “Can I text you when I’m done?” The slate-haired man gave him a little smile. 

“You can text me whenever you like. I do have another engagement this evening, but it wouldn’t keep me from talking. Take your time, do your work. It’s not a big deal.” For some reason, the easy reassurance made him feel worse. The smaller man draped his sweater over his arm, and then walked to where Demyx was yanking on a new pair of jeans by his dresser. He reached out, steadying himself with a hand on the blonde’s shoulder as he stretched up on his toes to kiss Demyx goodbye. “Thank you for...inviting me into your home,” he added, slipping out the door before Demyx could do more than give him a longing stare. 

Gaia-fucking-damnit. Fuck Marluxia, fuck the fame, fuck the money. And fuck how much he needed it all, needed to make his music successful. Besides, what would he even have to offer to someone like Zexion as a homeless, broke street musician? 

Demyx grabbed his wallet and keys, yanked on his boots, and hurriedly headed down to his car. If nothing else, he should be getting a check from the gig the other day, which would be great. Maybe Marluxia had just been excessively drunk or fucked up or something at the show. The studio was technically out of city limits, in Hollow Bastion, and would take him a good fifteen minutes to get to; usually he would crank the volume and jam out in the car, but he left it silent, instead choosing to replay the time he’d just spent with Zexion over again in his head. Suddenly, the drive took no time at all, and he was pulling up in front of a modern, concrete and glass structure. It was intimidating and impressive in equal measure, and made Demyx feel underdressed and very, very small. Usually, Marluxia met him elsewhere when they were talking about work, but he supposed it was only a matter of time before he got called into ‘headquarters.’ He drove along the well-manicured driveway to reach the small connected parking lot, and left his beat up sedan amongst cars that looked liked they belonged in a showroom. 

He walked into a pristine, beautiful waiting area complete with a large, glassed-in atrium full of luscious plant life and stunning flowers. A bored-looking receptionist spared him barely a glance, waving her hand vaguely towards a large, luxurious seating area. Demyx never saw her call for anyone but suddenly a thin, pale blonde woman swept into the huge lobby and marched her way over to him. 

“You are so STUPID,” she huffed, crossing her arms across her narrow chest as she whirled to a stop in front of him. Ah, the lovely Larxene. Fucking bitch. He made eye contact with her as he put his feet up on a coffee table that probably cost as much as his car was worth, and watched her eyes spark with fury. 

“Hey Larxene,” he said mockingly, waggling his fingers at her. “Hope you haven’t been waiting too long.” He saw her hand clench into a fist before she drew herself up imposingly, looking down her tiny, sharp nose at him. 

“Marluxia is in his office. I’d suggest moving your ass, before he decides to spend his attentions on someone who actually deserves it.” She turned and flounced away, and Demyx shrunk in on himself like a kicked dog as he got up and followed. She was right; him acting like a brat would just make them look for talent elsewhere. That was something he could not afford to have happen. Demyx was lead down a great hallway and to an oversized set of wooden doors carved with intricate roses, where Larxene stopped with a viscous smile. “You better hope he’s in a forgiving mood,” came her sharp voice in a sing-song before she knocked twice and spun to walk away. Demyx fidgeted for a moment, then he heard a voice call to him. 

“You may come in,” Marluxia’s voice was cool, uninterested, and sounded just like he usually did. Probably a good indication that the show had been uncharacteristic for him. Demyx took a breath and pushed open the intimidating doors, reminding himself that the extravagance was just a sign of power and accomplishment; what everyone was striving for. The pink-haired man was sitting behind a massive wooden desk, carved with the same roses as his office door. In fact, the whole back wall was a living wall, with real rose bushes grown and shaped to cover it entirely in green, thorny foliage and luscious blooms. There was even a small pond built into the floor that Demyx had to walk around to reach the chair the producer was indicating. The pink-haired man watched him silently, toying with a single, cut rose as Demyx sat awkwardly in the chair, unable to feel his usual self-assuredness when faced with such extravagant, imposing wealth and power. Once he was seated, perched on the edge of a chair that smelled like a luxury car’s interior, Marluxia reached into a drawer on his desk and pulled out an envelope. 

“Good afternoon, Demyx,” he greeted smoothly, pushing the envelope across the expansive desktop towards the blonde. “I think that’s going to brighten your day.” Eagerly, Demyx stretched to grab the envelope, tearing into it as soon as he was able. His hand shook as he stared in confusion at a check that was written for more than his rent cost in a month. A haughty laugh from the other side of the desk made his head whip up. “That’s your cut from the event, plus a booking bonus for two more shows I have you and your...friend...lined up for. I have his check, too, if you would prefer to take it to him.” Demyx nodded dumbly, still transfixed by the figures on the slip of paper. He didn’t even notice Marluxia stand and begin to stroll slowly around his desk, still talking. “One show is going to be tomorrow night, at the plaza in Traverse Town. The other is next week, and it’s all the way in Corona, so you two might want to think about flying.” Suddenly, he was standing right in front of Demyx, far too close for comfort, looking down at the seated blonde. “We’re also going to start revamping your YouTube. I’ve got a few people coming in to work on a new video for you, and that will be during the day after the Traverse Town gig, so don’t stay out too late.” His hand reached forward gracefully, ignoring Demyx’s recoil, to grip the blonde’s chin and tilt his face upwards to meet his eyes. “Things are going to start picking up for you very quickly. Keep your schedule open.” Then, he leaned down, and the hold on Demyx’s face became vice-like and inescapable as Marluxia kissed him.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *oprah voice*  
> You get a warning! You get a warning! Everybody gets a warning!
> 
> If you have delicate sensibilities, ask for a summary. This isn’t gonna be pleasant.
> 
> Longer, nicer chapter to follow as we check in with Zexy

Marluxia’s lips curled into a mocking smirk as he felt the blonde struggling to break away. The boy was pretty, but as dumb as a dog. He drew back after another second, still keeping Demyx’s face in his grip. 

“I- I- but,” the seated man stammered, trying to turn his head away without success, and the sight gave Marluxia the first stirrings of his arousal. “Marluxia, I don’t want this to-“ 

“Oh, Demyx,” Marluxia sighed, releasing the blonde’s chin with a little push that had his back thudding against the chair. “Don’t be difficult. We already talked about this.” He ran his fingers through the blonde’s unusual hair, twisting them into a fist when he reached the back of his head. His pants were uncomfortably tight as he watched Demyx’s eyes widen in surprise at the grip, mouth slightly open as he tried to form words. That mouth was begging for him to possess it. Marluxia used the thumb on his free hand to brush across Demyx’s lower lip before pushing it inside his mouth, delighting in how the blonde’s tongue tried helplessly to force him away. The pink-haired man removed it of his own accord, dragging a trail of saliva along the boy’s cheek. “For as long as our contract lasts, I own you. Your music is mine. Your time is mine. YOU are mine.” He tightened the grip in Demyx’s hair as he spoke, yanking the blonde’s head back and leaning over him, speaking right into his face. His fear was almost palpable, like the fragrant perfume of the roses in the air. “If I tell you to write me a song, you’ll write the song, and I’ll make it the only thing people will listen to. If I tell you to go to fucking Atlantica for a show, you will show up, you will preform, and you’ll get a nice, big check afterwards.” His fingers had discreetly unfastened his crisp slacks while Demyx was focused on his words, and he pulled himself out just in time for his final threat. “And if I tell you to get on your knees and suck my dick,” Marluxia yanked harshly forward, pulling Demyx off the chair with a strangled yelp that he choked off by forcing his length down the blonde’s throat, “then you will, and afterwards you’ll thank me, or I’ll take it all away from you.” Demyx’s hands were pushing ineffectually at his waist as Marluxia held him there, enjoying the tight constriction as the man below him struggled and fought for breath. It was delicious; it always was when they were new and still figuring out how things worked. Without warning, he released his hold, sending Demyx crashing backwards to the floor on his ass with a sharp laugh. The look the blonde gave him...it was exquisite. He was almost undone right there. The stricken expression, the mouthwatering indecision, the fear; the feeling of holding someone else powerlessly in the palm of his hand. He closed the distance between them with two steps, faster than Demyx could try to get away, and this time he gripped the shorter spikes of hair at the crown of the man’s head. 

“You aren’t special, Demyx. You aren’t the first person who started their rise to fame on their knees. You and I are just exchanging mutually beneficial services. Now get to work.” Instead of abruptly taking him, Marluxia began slowly forcing his head closer to where he wanted. The opposing push of Demyx trying to lean away, the last of his resistance... 

“Marluxia, please,” he begged, tears shining in his large cerulean eyes, and the cock in front of him throbbed. Marluxia didn’t exert any more or less force, didn’t acknowledge Demyx’s plea at all. He was waiting for it, waiting for the acceptance; it always went the same. The begging, the tears, the resistance- they always gave in when it came down to it, and the feeling of that resistance disappearing was a reward all its own. Closer, closer, until he could feel the blonde’s panting, ragged breath on him. Any second now. A small, broken sob left the man on the ground, and then the fight left him and Marluxia was buried back in that tight, wet throat with a triumphant leer. Every time. 

When he was done, he left Demyx slumped on the floor limply, head hanging almost to his chest and arms at his sides like a broken little doll. Marluxia straightened himself up and strode towards the door, calling back to the blonde with a hand on the door handle. 

“I’ve got another appointment in thirteen minutes. Feel free to stay until then if you need to.” There was no response from Demyx, which he didn’t mind, but there was something missing. “Oh, and Demyx? I’m waiting.” It took him a moment, and when it came to him, the blonde’s expression twisted like he was going to be sick. Marluxia just waited serenely for him to spit it out, and the last of his backbone with it. And it came, quietly and sullenly, but it still came. 

“...Thank you.”


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Zexion had more to catch up on in Discord than he would have imagined. Two players were squabbling in the general chat about politics and both needed to be reminded that was off-limits, someone had joined the channel and had not been greeted, and several people had pinged him with various questions that he needed to answer. He had messaged MelodiousNocturne, but there had been no reply from the bubbly teammate. Logging on to his account in-game, he took care of his dailies and worked on the grind of accumulating lux distractedly. 

All he really wanted to do was think about Demyx, and that was dangerous. The interaction he’d had with the blonde earlier left him feeling unbalanced, and he was struggling to feel normal again even in the familiarity of his own home. It was still a few hours til his raid was due to start, and he was antsy, like there was a phantom itch he was unable to scratch. Like he was...bored. Ugh. 

His phone lit up with an incoming message, and the excitement that blew threw him was unsettling; even moreso when he felt the disappointment of realizing the sender was Axel. With a huff of irritation at himself, he opened the text. 

Text Messages   
Axel: yo zex, what’s up?   
You: Just a usual night. Is everything alright?   
Axel: well...have you talked to Demyx recently? 

Zexion felt himself arch an eyebrow in surprise. Either the redhead somehow knew what had happened and was about to ridicule him over it, or something was wrong. With a frown, he replied. 

Text Messages   
You: not in the past several hours. Did something happen?   
Axel: I don’t...know. He was just here dropping a check for Rox and I thought...it was weird.   
You: what do you mean, weird?   
Axel: he was NOT himself. Something seemed really wrong. And I think Roxas knew what it was. He got super weird, too.   
Axel: I think it might have been about what he saw or whatever. Maybe Demyx found out about whatever it was?   
Axel: I was kinda hoping you would know more than me   
You: he was decidedly not like that when I last saw him, although he did get called away for work. 

Too late, Zexion realized his mistake. He cursed himself as he saw those three dots pop up instantly. 

Text Messages   
Axel: Zexion. When you SAW him? We only dropped you off this afternoon.   
Axel: omfg you slut ;)   
You: alright, get it out now. I’ll wait.   
Axel: ZEXION. No denial, no defense, it’s almost like you...no. Nope, I refuse to believe it   
Axel: you two did not already hook up   
Axel: right?   
Axel: omg you did. what did I unleash on poor Demyx   
You: ahem. Are you finished?   
Axel:...for now. The important thing to take away here, other than the fact that you have surprisingly good game, is that I’m worried. About both of them.   
You: I’ll let you know if he says anything when I hear from him, alright?   
Axel: you’re the best, Zex 

Zexion sighed as he put his phone down, deciding to take a break from the device altogether for a little bit. He had things to think over. He went to his kitchen to make himself something to eat, lighting up a cigarette on the way. Demyx had seemed a little upset about leaving, but nothing like what Axel had described. And Roxas, too...what had happened at their show? What had happened after he had left Demyx’s apartment? Irritated and preoccupied, Zexion decided on an extra cup of coffee rather than anything of real substance, and puffed through his cigarette as he waited for it to brew. He returned to where he’d been sitting on his couch once it was finished, carrying the steaming cup with him, and saw the familiar red circle indicating that he’d missed something in Discord. 

>>Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne   
CloakedSchemer: good afternoon, I figured I’d let you know I was back online.   
MelodiousNocturne: hey, just got home myself. How’s your day been?   
CloakedSchemer: it’s actually been uncharacteristically great, until just a little while ago. A friend brought a problem to me and I’m struggling to come up with a solution   
MelodiousNocturne: is it something I could help with? I’m looking for something to keep me busy 

Zexion rubbed the back of his neck, indecision only increasing his frustration. He wished Demyx would just text him...hearing from the blonde would help him to ascertain how serious the behavior Axel had observed was. He fought with himself for another moment before he returned MelodiousNocturne’s message with a sigh. 

>>Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne   
CloakedSchemer: maybe an unaffiliated perspective would be helpful.   
CloakedSchemer: my friend came to me because his boyfriend has been acting unusually, claiming to have witnessed something that he didn’t want to talk about. My friend would have left it alone, but the behavior has continued. On top of that, another mutual friend has also started acting similarly, according to my friend.   
CloakedSchemer: I’m not...the most empathetic person in the world. But these are both people I care for.   
MelodiousNocturne: hmm, that’s a tough one. Are you sure the boyfriend isn’t cheating? Maybe him and the other friend are hooking up and feel guilty about your friend finding out? 

The slate-haired male froze, thumbs hovering over the keyboard. That scenario...that couldn’t be possible. He knew Roxas, he knew Roxas and Axel, and on top of that, he was pretty sure Demyx wouldn’t have been so insistent about them trying to get closer if he was investing his time in a tryst with the petite blonde. He did see how one could find that conclusion, however. 

>>Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne   
CloakedSchemer: I am fairly confident that is not the issue, although that is something to consider.   
MelodiousNocturne: well if it’s not a bed, what else do those two people have in common?   
MelodiousNocturne: does your friend know anything about what his boyfriend supposedly saw?   
CloakedSchemer: only that whatever it was made him feel very badly. I thought it might have been something he saw but did nothing about   
CloakedSchemer: like if one were to let a friend get in a car knowing they were drunk, they would feel responsible if something bad happened to the person 

There was a long pause after that, so long that Zexion had actually gone to retrieve his tablet and start his game up on that device before the indication that MelodiousNocturne had replied sprang up. 

>>Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne   
MelodiousNocturne: if it’s something like that, you and your friend should encourage them to say something. There are too many bad things and too many helpless people in the world, and maybe whatever they saw could be made better with outside help   
CloakedSchemer: that may be true   
CloakedSchemer: is everything alright with you, Nocturne? It seems somewhat like your answer could stem from a relatable circumstance.   
MelodiousNocturne: what? No, I mean...like your example, I guess. If your friend is getting drunk and driving, they probably need some outside help with coping with alcoholism or something, right?   
MelodiousNocturne: what’s that saying? “If you see something, say something”?   
CloakedSchemer: I suppose   
CloakedSchemer: I’ll talk it over with my friend   
CloakedSchemer: thank you for your insight   
MelodiousNocturne: yeah, sure. Hey, wanna hear my guess for today? Lighten the mood a little lol   
CloakedSchemer: I’m still not telling you, even if we are friends   
MelodiousNocturne: got it, boss ;p   
MelodiousNocturne: okay, so you’re a super hot rich kid who’s got it all but doesn’t know what to do with his time so you play this game like 24/7.   
MelodiousNocturne: no judgement, just a guess. You have the looks, money is no object for you, you’ve got people trying to hit on you, and you keep your nerdy video game habit a secret from everyone you know in the real world to preserve your image. You’re only offline when you’re actually in school, for fear your teachers would confiscate your phone. Or like, dinner with the family. 

Zexion laughed out loud. The sound actually startled him, so unexpected was it’s appearance. MelodiousNocturne; going from insightful to ridiculous in mere seconds. A smile played across his lips as he responded. 

>>Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne   
CloakedSchemer: wow, impressive. You’re getting WORSE with each guess. I actually laughed out loud upon reading that. In my own apartment, that I work to rent. Without fear of anyone confiscating anything from me.   
MelodiousNocturne: hah, jokes on you. The worse my guess is, apparently the more you tell me about yourself. Now I can add ‘lives in an apartment,’ ‘works at a job like a normal person,’ and ‘definitely not a child’ to the list ;D 

A frown quickly replaced his laughter. Well, that had been unintentional. And sharp on Nocturne’s part. Whatever. Nothing of real importance had been shared. He checked the time while he was looking away and saw that raid time was rapidly approaching; Demyx still hadn’t texted him. He might have considered sending a follow up message to the blonde asking about how his day had been had they not been involved that afternoon. Now, Zexion decided that texting rather than waiting for Demyx would show him to be clingy. Maybe even obsessive. He sighed before replying to Nocturne. 

>>Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne   
CloakedSchemer: you are absolutely ridiculous.   
CloakedSchemer: are you ready for the upcoming raid hour? How is your build testing?   
MelodiousNocturne: ah, don’t hate me, but I haven’t even logged in since we last talked. I had a really...unexpectedly busy day IRL.   
MelodiousNocturne: definitely ready though. I’m trying to avoid real life for a while   
CloakedSchemer: oh, no, of course. Things happen. Is everything alright?   
MelodiousNocturne: eh. My entire life is doing a roller coaster impression. Eventually the ride’s gotta end, right? 

Zexion paused, rereading that last message. It had struck a sour chord within him; it could be read in a completely harmless way, but it also sound suggestive of self-harm. 

>>Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne   
CloakedSchemer: do you need help? I am absolutely willing to do whatever you need me to do right now, Nocturne.   
MelodiousNocturne: oh my Gaia no I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, really.   
MelodiousNocturne: I just mean I’m hopeful things will settle down eventually   
MelodiousNocturne: promise. 

Zexion wasn’t completely convinced, but he let it drop. They talked more casually up until raid and throughout the hour, but Zexion kept a close eye out for anything else that might have been a red flag from his friend. The more time passed, the more the slate-haired man began to lose hope that he would hear from Demyx. When the last minute had ticked past and the raid was over, Zexion let out a quiet sigh and decided to head to bed early. 

>>Direct Messages: MelodiousNocturne   
CloakedSchemer: well, good job tonight. I’m gonna sign off, but I’ll talk to you tomorrow.   
CloakedSchemer: I hope things start improving for you. Ping me if you ever need me, and I will try my best to reply as quickly as possible   
MelodiousNocturne: awh, Schemer, that was actually sweet of you. Thank you :)   
MelodiousNocturne: Talk to you tomorrow! 

The apartment seemed quiet after he closed out of his game and Discord. It was exactly the same as it was every other night, but after so much time spent in conversation or in the direct presence of other people, the silence rang in his ears. Zexion grumbled to himself, lighting up a cigarette as he got ready for bed. It had never bothered him before; there was no reason for it to tonight. But as he got into bed and plugged his phone in on his nightstand, he could admit it was because he still hadn’t heard from Demyx, and he couldn’t help but be disappointed that- 

A soft ding from the bedside table. The sound made his heart leap pathetically, and he chided himself as he reached for the device. 

Text Messages   
Demyx: hey Zexy   
Demyx: is it too late to text? 

He was helpless to stop the smile that lit up his face. He rolled over, unplugging his phone, and made himself comfortable. 

Text Messages   
You: of course not. I said for you to text me whenever.   
You: how did the rest of your day go?   
Demyx: eh, it was pretty shit tbh, but it’s much better now ;)   
Demyx: sorry I didn’t text earlier btw, I had some stuff come up   
You: it’s not a problem at all.   
Demyx: so what are you up to right now? 

Zexion knew better, he really did. He just couldn’t help himself. The taste of Demyx he’d gotten had only increased how much he wanted the man. He reached for his cigarettes, lighting himself up a new one, and then sent the message before he could think about it too hard. 

Text Messages   
You: I actually had just gotten into bed when you messaged me. What about you?


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Roxas had decided to tell Axel, if nothing else. He couldn’t keep it to himself any more. The hollow, defeated look that Demyx had when he came to drop off the check for Roxas was devastating. He was almost unrecognizable as the bubbly, friendly guy Roxas had just played a show with; it was like something inside him had been broken. The smaller blonde felt AWFUL. Demyx had told him about the next two shows, said he’d text Roxas the schedule when he got it, and then made excuses and left. Those sea-foam eyes burned into his mind like the taller man was on fire within, and even now they were all Roxas could see when he closed his eyes. The idea of what could have happened to Demyx after he had fled from the venue was making him sick, and the guilt was KILLING him. Someone else had to know, so the decision to say something or not wasn’t his alone. 

Axel was still awake even though it was rapidly approaching three a.m., painting shirtlessly in their garage. Sometimes it was absolutely unfair how hot his boyfriend was; it was incredibly tempting to take advantage of the bare skin and postpone talking for a few hours, but Demyx’s eyes were still staring into his soul. Instead, he padded softly across the cool concrete flooring to stand behind the much taller man and peek around him to see the painting. It was a huge square canvas, almost as tall as Roxas himself was. A hyper realistic, larger than life male torso stood in front of a sickly green background, but the entire center of the canvas where the head should have been was blank. Axel was just standing in front of it and frowning darkly, arms crossed and a paintbrush dangling out of one hand. The painting’s composition and blankness, the slump in the rendered shoulders, was echoing the hollow feeling Demyx had left in him, and it was uncomfortable. Without looking at him, Axel began to speak. 

“I can’t finish him,” the redhead sighed, reaching out as if to touch the canvas but leaving a good two feet separating him from it. “Something’s suffocating him but I don’t know what.” They both continued to stare at the work silently, and the air was thick and quiet. Axel had opened the garage door while he was working, and the sounds of the crickets was forlorn. 

“I have to tell you, Axe,” Roxas finally murmured, voice breaking, “I can’t live with myself right now.” Axel finally looked down at him, shock and sadness written plainly on his face. 

“Want to go to the kitchen? We’ve still got tequila,” his lanky boyfriend suggested, offering a hand to Roxas, but the blonde shook his head. 

“Can we just stay out here? I think we’re both gonna want the fresh air,” he replied softly, drifting away from the comfort Axel was offering him to sit at the open mouth of the garage, looking out into the night. The redhead followed him, folding his huge frame up to lounge on the ground at Roxas’s side. It took Roxas several moments to find the words he needed to get out. “You remember after my gig, we were about to leave and I went back to find Demyx and say goodbye?” His voice caught on the taller blonde’s name, and Axel shot him a concerned look before nodding. 

“Sure,” he answered, “me and Zex loaded up.” Roxas couldn’t spit it out; he was choking on the admission. What would Axel think of him running away and not even checking to see if- 

“I- I heard voices, and I...Demyx was with his producer, you know? But they- it wasn’t- he was pushing Demyx back and threatening him and then he kissed him and...Demyx didn’t say no, but he was definitely not a willing participant. And then...” A sob escaped Roxas before he even realized he was crying. He couldn’t look at Axel, didn’t want to see him lose the respect he had for the blonde. “Axe, he...Gaia, I just LEFT him, Axel. They hadn’t seen me and I didn’t want to be the one to fuck up Dem’s whole future, and so I just...left.” He choked, unable to continue for a moment, and kept his face turned firmly away from his boyfriend. Suddenly, one large hand splayed itself warmly across his back and another was reaching for his face, gently turning it and forcing Roxas to meet his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes held nothing but forgiveness and love, and Roxas broke down into Axel’s comforting hold. After Roxas had caught his breath and calmed himself minutely, Axel leaned him back to look at him. 

“Tell me everything you remember them saying,” he growled as he tugged out his phone. “Who the fuck is this guy?” So while he searched for Marluxia and his empire online, Roxas told him. About everything he remembered them saying, about how Marluxia had initiated the contact, how Demyx had clenched his fists and done nothing. About how he hadn’t wanted to ruin Demyx’s chance at fame. Axel had snarled silently to himself throughout the entire retelling, but he clearly could not contain himself any longer at that. “There are literally thousands of producers. He can find another one,” the redhead hissed, but Roxas shook his head in frustration. 

“He could, but not with as big a name as Marluxia. Or as impressive of a record,” the blonde groaned, beginning to pace. “You know Lenne, she’s one of his. So was Ariel, that redhead from Atlantica that was huge a few years ago? Marluxia also does the videos for a TON of big musicians. He is THE big name right now.” Axel turned and lashed out, kicking over a stack of paint cans that had the misfortune to be in his way, and then cursed vividly while colors bloomed on their floor. 

“Who cares? Demyx can get big on his own, with you! Come on, Roxas!” Axel stopped himself short, looking guilty that he’d snapped at the shorter blonde. “Sorry, Rox, but really. Can’t we do something?” Roxas shrugged. 

“I don’t know what he’s telling Demyx. I don’t know how fucked up this guy is. But...I’m scared to tell him I know. That we know.” Axel’s phone quickly appeared in his hand, and he began typing furiously before Roxas snatched it away from him. “Gaia, Axel, we aren’t gonna TEXT him, are you fucking-“ 

“Relax,” the strain in Axel’s voice was evident, “I’m gonna text Zexion and-“ 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Roxas growled, stashing his boyfriend’s phone in his pocket. “First of all, I shouldn’t know, you really shouldn’t know, and no one else is going to find out from us. Second, we’re already looking at fucking up his career and future. You wanna add messing things up with Zex to the list? If Zexion finds out, it should be from Demyx.” He leaned forward, frowning right into Axel’s gorgeous face and hoping the redhead would listen. “It’s not our secret to tell.” Axel matched his stare for a long moment, but then looked down and away with a sigh. 

“Yeah I guess, but...we gotta go something. Promise me we’re gonna do SOMETHING,” Axel pleaded, and a fire burst to life inside of Roxas. He nodded, a faraway look in his eyes. 

“Yeah, were definitely doing something,” he snarled, and Axel’s melodic laughter rang in a sharp counterpoint.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Demyx woke sharply in the dark, tears pouring silently down his face, and tried to push away the memories that still clouded his mind and followed him from nightmares into wakefulness. Hands and pain and the cloying perfume of roses. A whimper escaped him and he rolled out of bed, stumbling to the wall to turn on the lights and collapsing to the ground underneath the switch once the room was brightly lit again. His apartment was quiet; everything was quiet besides his pounding heart and gasping breath, and he was horribly alone. Demyx couldn’t bear it. He pushed himself back up, searching for and finally finding his phone so he could turn on some music, but paused to stare at the screen. Some time after he and Zexion had said goodnight and he’d gone to sleep, he’d gotten a message from CloakedSchemer on Discord. He was apparently still worried that Demyx’s thoughtlessly worded message from earlier had been a cry for help or something, but it was exactly what Demyx needed right then; care from another person. 

>> Direct Messages: CloakedSchemer   
CloakedSchemer: I hope things start improving for you, Nocturne. I know it doesn’t mean much, we’re essentially strangers online, but...I appreciate your friendship. If there is anything that I could do for you or any way I could help you, please reach out to me. 

Demyx tried to stifle the new tears threatening to fall. It was such a small gesture, probably more talk than a serious offer, but Demyx jumped on it like a lifeline. 

>>Direct Messages: CloakedSchemer   
MelodiousNocturne: hey I really needed that, man, thank you   
MelodiousNocturne: any chance you’re online? 

He could message Roxas, he supposed, but the small blonde had been super weird when he’d been by earlier. He didn’t have many firm friends, most of the people he knew were people he could chill and smoke with, but not people he could pour his heart out to. There was Zexion, perfect Zexion, who he never wanted to have find out about what was going on. Schemer had come to him with problems...maybe he could talk to him about it? At least enough that he wouldn’t be suffering alone. He just...didn’t want to be alone in his own head. He needed a hug. 

Ding. The chime startled him and immediately his heart was beating harder. Maybe he wouldn’t say anything about his situation, just that he wanted someone to talk to. He didn’t want Schemer to think differently of him, either. 

>>Direct Messages: CloakedSchemer   
CloakedSchemer: is everything alright?   
MelodiousNocturne: yeah. Kinda.   
MelodiousNocturne: I just...really need someone. Shits been happening irl and I think I’m having a panic attack or something   
CloakedSchemer: would talking about it help, or do you just want company?   
CloakedSchemer: I’m willing to do either, whatever you want   
MelodiousNocturne: idk man, no one knows about it...not sure if I’m ready to talk about it.   
MelodiousNocturne: it’s just got me all fucked up and I don’t have many people to turn to rn   
MelodiousNocturne: and the ones I do have can’t find out about the thing, soo...yeah   
CloakedSchemer: can I ask why you don’t want the people close to you to know about your situation?   
MelodiousNocturne: I don’t want them to think less of me   
CloakedSchemer: do you really think the people that matter to you would change their opinion over one thing?   
MelodiousNocturne: this thing, yeah.   
MelodiousNocturne: it’s stupid, I’m sorry.   
CloakedSchemer: no, please don’t be. I can respect your privacy, but just know that if you did choose to tell me, it wouldn’t change my opinion of you. 

Demyx fought the urge to tell Schemer that yes he absolutely would, because it would just lead to pointless arguing. It was...he checked the time, a little surprised to see that it was already almost five in the morning. It was five in the morning. Messaging overnight would probably have made Zexion feel like a booty call, but friends could go grab breakfast, right? He could definitely get a hug from the slate-haired man. 

>>Direct Messages: CloakedSchemer   
MelodiousNocturne: It’ll be okay, thanks for saying that though. I think here in a little bit I’m gonna text my bae and see if he’s free for breakfast. Not being alone will help   
CloakedSchemer: I don’t suppose you could talk with him?   
MelodiousNocturne: him LEAST of all. I appreciate the thought, though.   
MelodiousNocturne: I think honestly I really just needed to not feel alone right then. It was really cool of you to get on for me   
CloakedSchemer: what are friends for   
CloakedSchemer: do you have anything you can do to relax and make yourself more at ease until then?   
MelodiousNocturne: lol way ahead of you, loading up a huge bowl right now   
CloakedSchemer: oh, ah...I hope it helps.   
MelodiousNocturne: you don’t smoke? :o   
CloakedSchemer: no. I’m not opposed, per se, but my work needs my mind clear and the opportunity does not often present itself, so it very rarely comes up.   
CloakedSchemer: I guess I don’t really come across as the kind of person who would smoke marijuana. I do smoke cigarettes, though. 

The pair of them chatted about lighter subjects after that, and though CloakedSchemer kept his word and gave him privacy in the subject, he stayed to talk for hours, never letting a pause go on longer than a moment or two. He didn’t give Demyx time to get stuck back in his head, kept him from feeling the loneliness pulling at him. He was just THERE, somehow, filling up the cracks in Demyx’s sanity. CloakedSchemer stayed until the sun was peeking through his window and the blonde figured he could go ahead and message Zexion. 

>>Direct Messages: CloakedSchemer   
CloakedSchemer: yes, I was born and raised there. What a small world, the probability that we both come from the same area is astronomical.   
MelodiousNocturne: that’s so crazy. Hey, it’s getting early enough here that I can probably get out of your hair. Thank you, really, for staying and keeping me company. It means the world to me.   
CloakedSchemer: no thanks is necessary. I didn’t do anything except talk. I hope your friend is able to make you feel better.   
MelodiousNocturne: oh I’m sure he will ;)   
MelodiousNocturne: lol jk sorry I couldn’t help it   
CloakedSchemer:...have a good morning, Nocturne. Ping me if you need me and I’ll try to be available. It’s a Sunday and I have no plans so I should be.   
MelodiousNocturne: thanks. Wish me luck! 

Demyx was still smiling to himself as he closed Discord to open his texts. If the day after his last show was a good indicator, Zexion got up really early; hopefully today would be the same. And hopefully he’d be hungry. 

Text Messages   
You: good morning Zexy~   
You: any chance you’d let me buy you breakfast, gorgeous?


	20. Chapter Twenty

“Please!” 

“No, it’s a fucking terrible i-“ 

“PLEASE!” 

“The place is gonna have cameras, you big-“ 

“Come on Roxy, pleeease!” 

“For the last time,” Roxas snarled, pinching the bridge of his nose, “no, you’re not torching his studio. They would find us, they would catch us, we would go to jail. Helping no one.” Axel huffed, sinking down to the ground like a grumpy toddler. 

“You used to think it was hot when I set shit on fire,” the redhead sulked, pulling out his phone. Roxas sighed loudly, pacing away from the window he’d been staring absently out of to walk to where his boyfriend was pouting and kick the bottom of his converse lightly. 

“I did not, you big pyro, I just thought YOU were so hot that I didn’t care about the fires,” he shot back, and then reached out to comb his fingers through Axel’s hair. “We need a REAL plan, Red. Something that will really take him down, for good. I’m betting Demyx isn’t the first person he’s done this to, but it’s not like we can do anything without proof!” He began moving again, prowling back and forth across the room like a caged lion. He was just so upset it was hard to think. So angry. Demyx was such a sweet, chill guy; what kind of a monster would- Roxas bit back the thought with a snarl, whirling around to face Axel again only to notice that the redhead was giving him a considering look. 

“Well, what specifically would be enough to bring him down?” Axel asked simply, and it was enough to halt the blonde in his tracks. What...would? He stared at Axel, brushing fingertips slowly across lips as he thought. 

“I...dunno. I want for him and his empire to be destroyed when we’re done. I want people to refuse to work with him. I want him on the news, being publicly called out. I want everyone to know who he is.” Roxas stopped, running a hand through his hair roughly in frustration. “But I don’t want to ruin Demyx along with him. I don’t know how we could publicly drag him without making Demyx the center of it.” Axel nodded, then cocked his head to the side. 

“Unless you’re right, and Demyx isn’t the first,” he said slowly. “What kind of proof would we need? I don’t think celebrities or semi-celebrities are going to take kindly to two strangers calling them up and asking if their producer ra-“ 

“DON’T,” Roxas ground out, shutting his eyes tightly. “Don’t say it, fuck, just...yeah, you’re right. So we’d need some sort of hard proof, like emails or texts or pictures. Something he couldn’t coerce people into denying.” The considering look was back on Axel’s face; it was making Roxas nervous. 

“We need a nerd. A computer science nerd,” he said thoughtfully, intentionally, like he was leading Roxas to agree with him. Where was he going with this? 

“Yes...they could probably at least direct us if nothing else,” he agreed cautiously, squinting hard at his boyfriend. When he saw the guilty smile, his brain finally clicked the pieces into place. “Oh my Gaia, Axe, is he your friend or do you secretly hate him?” Roxas moaned, shaking his head. “We are NOT calling up his ex, dude, that is not-“ 

“Hey, you know Zex, he was only ever interested in the best. And I feel like he’s more likely to help us than some stranger!” Axel defended, spreading his arms for dramatic emphasis. “Besides, since their project ended, they have had literally no contact. I really honestly don’t get how they ever got together in the first place, he’s such a big teddy bear and Zex is...himself.” Roxas frowned hugely. 

“I am saying right now that this is a BAD plan. It is the best one we’ve come up with, and your points are fair, but I’d like to issue my objections now.” Axel laughed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“Objections noted and disregarded, although I feel like you’re gonna have more,” he chuckled awkwardly before rolling his eyes up to meet Roxas’s bright blue ones. “I don’t have his contact info anymore.” Roxas moaned, throwing up his hands. 

“Noooo way am I part of THIS. You do it. And you BETTER not tell him, Axel, I swear to fuckin’ Gaia,” the blonde huffed as he stormed out of Axel’s work space to go find them some food, leaving a furiously typing redhead still sitting on the floor. 

From what he remembered, Zexion’s ‘big ex’ was a computer scientist that had worked on jointly on a project with him, and the two had gotten together based on close proximity alone; Axel had always said they were terribly incompatible. And that their separation had been brutal for both parties. Roxas had come along after the breakup, but he’d heard enough from Axel that he knew the whole story. He didn’t have a better plan to offer up, though, so all he could do was to hope that the guy was willing to help them with their most-likely-illegal endeavor. And that Zexion still knew how to reach the guy. 

The blonde grabbed a few cellophane packages of toaster pastries to take back and then, upon seeing Axel’s cigarettes on the counter, decided to take a few of those back as well. He pulled two from the pack and held them with his lips as he made his way back to the garage, then sparked both before passing one to his boyfriend. Axel took it from him with a grateful smile, breathing in a deep drag before he puffed the smoke out into big, fluffy rings. 

“Zex must be pretty freaking busy right now; he didn’t even give me the third degree when I asked him for the contact info,” the redhead informed him, holding out his phone to show Roxas the number. “Do you want to call him?” The blonde shook his head emphatically, holding up his hands. 

“No way, Red. He’s probably not even gonna talk to you, he definitely wouldn’t hear me out.” Axel shrugged, fiddling with his device. 

“What do you want me to ask him? Should I explain everything, or what?” Again, Roxas shook his head. 

“Nah. I think...you should ask him to meet with us. If he’s not willing to meet, he definitely wouldn’t help, and if he will we can come up with something to tell him in person.” The taller man nodded in agreement and put the phone to his ear, having already started dialing while Roxas was still speaking. Nervous anticipation rolled through him as he heard the ringing through Axel’s speaker, and then the phone was clearly answered, because Axel started talking. 

“Hey, Pence, it’s been a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you were expecting it to be him 😂


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Zexion couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was going to drive him mad. 

He’d been woken up and then stayed up talking to MelodiousNocturne, in an effort to help his friend who had messaged him looking for company while struggling to deal with some personal issues. Then, Nocturne said he was going to get offline to ask his ‘bae’ to get breakfast with him; before Zexion even had time to decide if he wanted to go back to bed or just drink some extra coffee, he’d gotten a text from Demyx. Asking him to breakfast. 

Zexion didn’t have much patience for coincidences. As a researcher, he firmly believed in facts and data. If something unusual were to happen in a single, specific case, it would be an outlier, an anomaly. If something were to be testable and repeatable, however, then it would- Zexion tried to shy away from the train of thought; he was not turning this into an experiment. He would completely ignore it. He didn’t want to sound crazy to either of them if he were wrong; something comparable had happened once before, and he was ridiculed for being paranoid, crazy, and the like. And there was no way it could possibly be true. The likelihood was impossibly low, almost incalculably low, but actually if he sat down and calculated- Zexion shook himself, striding away from his kitchen counter, where he’d been standing and staring at his phone blankly, lost in thought. He needed to move, he decided, beginning to pace. 

In his initial shock, he hadn’t replied to the text. Now he was somewhat glad he hadn’t; he wasn’t sure he wanted to be outed as his online persona himself. That is, if Demyx and MelodiousNocturne were actually one and the same. Which they couldn’t be. He simply could not reconcile the charming, bubbly Demyx with his talkative, admiring, seemingly troubled gaming friend. Axel had just been talking about Demyx’s demeanor when he visited them, though...Unrelated! A bad mood and what MelodiousNocturne had been talking about were not the same thing at all. He went back to his phone, deciding that enough time had been wasted being paranoid. 

Text Messages   
Demyx: good morning Zexy~   
Demyx: any chance you’d let me buy you breakfast, gorgeous?   
You: good morning to you. What time were you thinking about?   
Demyx: text me your address and I’ll leave to pick you up now ;)   
You: I’ll need a little bit of time to get ready to go out, but you’re welcome to come up when you get here.   
You: 3701 Neighborhood Circle, 3B. I’ll see you soon. 

He put his phone down and lit up a cigarette as he began to get himself ready for the day. Coffee started, he headed to the bathroom, where he opted to skip his shower to avoid Demyx being left awkwardly alone. He splashed some water on his face before he brushed teeth and fixed his hair, and then there was a knock on the door. He was above dashing to the door, he told himself as he strode with more speed than usual to open it for the mulleted blonde. Demyx gave him an easy, happy smile and held his arms out in an unspoken request for a hug. Zexion stepped into the embrace without hesitation, secretly enjoying the saltwater smell in the cologne that clung to the blonde, and then stepped back into his apartment with Demyx in tow. 

“Nice to see you,” he said as he led the taller man to his couch, indicating he take a seat. “Let me just get changed and we can leave.” 

“Sure thing, Zexy,” Demyx responded brightly as he looked around, taking in his surroundings with interest. Zexion shook his head as he retreated to his room; Demyx would find himself disappointed very quickly. The slate-haired man knew his home looked empty, boring, nearly sterile, but that was what he preferred, both in his workspace and in his home. The living room housed a small couch, a matching chair, a neat coffee table, and a wall-mounted TV; Zexion had even hidden the cords. The only decor to speak of was a small, recently cleaned black ash tray and two magazines stacked in the perfect center of the coffee table- the most recent issue of the two scientific magazine subscriptions he took out. His kitchen was much the same, only in there, a small fake potted plant resided by the ash tray- a gift from his mom when he’d moved into his first apartment. Zexion was quick to find a nice pair of grey slacks and trade his thin sweatpants for them. Then, deciding to be more casual than usual to fit in with the blonde’s attire, he found what was probably the most unusual item of clothing he owned; it was a simple white t-shirt with a chemistry pun on it that had been a gift from Axel a few Christmases ago. He threw a black vest on over top and then he went to rejoin Demyx, lighting a cigarette as he went. 

He was somewhat surprised to see Demyx had picked up one of his magazines and was flipping through it lazily, lounging on the couch like it were his own. When he looked up at Zexion and registered his shirt, however, he burst into helpless giggles. 

“Oh my GAIA, you cute thing you, I was not expecting your shirt. That’s great.” A smile cracked Zexion’s lips as he glanced down at the picture of an empty Erlenmeyer flask with ‘don’t want none unless you got Bunsen’ written below; for once, Axel’s humor had been on point. 

“Thanks,” he said softly, dragging deeply from his cigarette and then puffing the smoke pointedly away from the blonde. “I hope you don’t mind, I was trying to get one more in before we left.” At his words, Demyx waggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Zexion give an amused sigh as he took a seat next to the blonde. “I was talking about the cigarette, but by all means, you’re welcome to try to talk me into changing our plans.” Demyx’s eyes sparkled with mischief, but he shook his head. 

“Not for now, at least,” he said wistfully, reaching out to take Zexion’s hand in what appeared to be an absentminded gesture that still made his heart rate pick up. “If it’s okay with you, I was hoping today could maybe be a get-to-know-you sort of day.” For some reason, he looked nervous, like he thought Zexion would decline; that fear needed to be dispelled immediately. With a reassuring smile, Zexion rubbed the back of Demyx’s hand with his thumb, hopefully conveying his care. 

“Of course, whatever you prefer," he said as soothingly as he could, and Demyx’s smile became more genuine. 

“Awesome. So I know this place,” he began enthusiastically, and Zexion found himself smiling along as Demyx detailed the somewhat-unknown waffle and desert restaurant on the edge of town he wanted to take them to. They were famous to foodies, apparently, and were only open for breakfast or after dinner. Once Zexion had burned through his cigarette, the pair got up to leave, but as he was locking the door, Demyx said something that had him struggling again to remind himself that he was not turning his relationships into an experiment. 

“Thanks, Zexy. Man, I can’t wait to get some coffee. I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn’t get back to sleep again, I’m dead right now.”


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, don’t be upset 🙈 things are going to start picking up quickly 😬

Demyx wasn’t actually expecting for Zexion to be as easygoing as he turned out to be. He’d sorta assumed, especially because of the slate-haired man’s aloof and reserved demeanor, that he would have to work a LOT harder to get Zexion to open up to him. It was almost like his guards were all down this morning, though; everything he suggested or said, Zexion was game for. That’s how they found themselves barreling down the highway on the way to a restaurant almost out of town, in a now-rapid fire game of question for question. 

“What was your favorite pet’s name?” Demyx asked, weaving the car between a slow-moving sedan and a semi in the far lane. He heard Zexion snort. 

“I’ve never had a pet, although I was particularly fond of one of the rats in an experiment and privately nicknamed him Thesaurus.” Demyx shot Zexion a quick look of surprise before he turned back to the road; he’d never had a pet?! “What was your favorite piece for your mother to preform?” Zexion fired off before Demyx could come. That was an easy one, though. 

“‘Watching the Wheat’ by John Thomas, she used to play that one all the time,” he answered, nostalgia overtaking him for a second as he mimicked the beautiful melody on the steering wheel with his thumbs. “What is your favorite food?” 

“Would coffee count as my answer?” Zexion’s smirk was audible in his voice, and Demyx laughed, shaking his head. 

“Nope, not for this one,” he replied, and Zexion let out a little chuckle of his own. 

“Alright, then. I believe shrimp fried rice may be the food I most order when I’m spending extravagantly. Easy to eat while working, as well.” He shrugged, and Demyx shook his head. Maybe it was the stoner in him, but food was way more important than Zexion took it. His companion had already moved on, however. “What is your greatest fear?” Marluxia’s face sprang unbidden to mind, and Demyx had to swallow hard to quell the panic rising in his chest. 

“Probably my future, if things are going to work out the way I want them to, you know,” he said softly, taking meticulous care to face the road in front of them. He couldn’t stop his thoughts from spiraling, though. Marluxia touching him, forcing him to- 

“Demyx!” Zexion barked beside him, and the blonde focused enough to slam on his breaks before he rear-ended a slow-moving van in front of them. His hands were shaking violently, and several cars honked at them before he got himself together enough to pull off to the side of the road. 

“Oh Gaia...Zexion, I’m...so sorry,” he murmured brokenly, unable to bring himself to look up at the man. What a terrible, irresponsible idiot he must look like. And still, he couldn’t keep himself from trembling. Suddenly, a gentle hand was on his shoulder, anchoring him and helping him to still. 

“Demyx, are you alright?” Zexion asked softly, looking right into Demyx’s very soul, and he felt brutally ashamed. He didn’t want Zexion to ever know this horrible truth he was hiding. 

“Yeah, just...I’m- I’ve been going through some shit,” came his weak, mumbled reply. He knew it sounded like the lie that it was, and Zexion gave him a sad smile, but was apparently willing to let him have his privacy. 

“I’m not going to pressure you, but...Demyx, I would be more than willing to talk to you about anything that is troubling you. Or to help in any way that I can.” Demyx was touched, and he WANTED to tell someone desperately, but he couldn’t stand when the concern in Zexion’s eyes would turn into disgust. 

“Thanks, Zexy,” he said, trying to regain some bravado. “I’ll be alright, though. Just...got distracted thinking about it.” He peeked guiltily over at Zexion, who was still rubbing his shoulder in a comforting gesture. “Let’s go get breakfast, yeah?” Demyx pulled them back out into traffic and they drove the rest of the way without incident, though he noticed his companion kept topics lighter after that. And that hand remained on his shoulder, only leaving occasionally to hesitantly toy with the longer hair at the back of his head or to rub the back of his neck with smooth, slow drags of a thumb. It soothed some of the ragged edges of Demyx’s heart, so that by the time they’d made it to their destination, Demyx almost felt like himself again. 

They got in the long line that extended out the front door and partially down the side of the building, because of course there was a line, and Demyx felt his mood brighten even further when Zexion unexpectedly slipped a hand into his own while they waited. His slate-haired companion pulled out his phone at one point, muttering to himself with a small frown before typing out something and then pocketing the device again; Demyx was curious, but especially after the incident in the car, he wasn’t going to encroach on Zexion’s privacy. The shorter man apparently noticed, however. 

“That was Axel,” he sighed, running his free hand through his disheveled hair. “Asking me things that are too ridiculous for so early in my day.” Demyx gave a little chuckle at Zexion’s irritation; he was cute when he was grumpy. 

“What are they doing up this early?” he asked with amusement. “Did he tell you about the show?” Zexion raised an eyebrow questioningly at him; clearly, Axel had not. “We’re playing a gig tonight, in Traverse Town. You should come with us,” he added enthusiastically. If he kept himself from being alone tonight, maybe he could avoid Marluxia’s attentions. The slate-haired man at his side gave him a reserved look, but then sighed and let a soft smile fit itself onto his lips. 

“If you’d like,” he murmured, looking down at their entwined hands as he spoke, and Demyx felt his heart squeeze with affection. He beamed brightly, and shortly after that the line moved and they were finally inside. Demyx couldn’t wait to get his hands on some food...and coffee...and then maybe some ice cream...and then maybe the gorgeous man having breakfast with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you see here? I’ve got more!
> 
> Finished:  
> There’s An App For That  
> Into The Unknown  
> In progress:  
> Discord Required  
> Got It Memorized?  
> A Pirate’s Life For Me
> 
> Plus more to come! ❤️


End file.
